Three on Three
by SweetBabyGurl
Summary: [Complete]There are three princesses, Sakura, Tomoyo and Chiharu of the Kinomoto Kingdom. There are three princes, Syaoran, Eriol and Yamazaki of the Li Kingdom. They all have the titles of scaring off their betrothed. What happens when they are all force
1. Chapter 1: News To Both Kingdoms

There are three princesses, Sakura, Tomoyo and Chiharu of the Kinomoto Kingdom. There are three princes, Syaoran, Eriol and Yamazaki of the Li Kingdom. They all have the titles of scaring off their betrothed. What happens when they are all forced to marry? S+S, E+T, Y+C.  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking' ~*Change of scene*~ (A/n: Author's notes)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that. It belongs CLAMP. This is just for fun, so please don't sue me!  
  
Three On Three  
  
Chapter One: News To Both Kingdoms  
  
"You called for us father?" Sakura asked curtsying as her sisters did the same. Sakura Kinomoto, the middle child had long auburn hair up to her waist. She was tanned, had bangs that framed her face, and bright emerald eyes.  
  
"Yes I have," King Fujitaka said. He was getting old now. He was tall, and was getting gray hair. "As you know, I am getting old. We will need a ruler once I die," Fujitaka said turning to his eldest daughter.  
  
"I told you I will not marry! I have scared off every one of those snobby suitors so far, so what makes you think this will have any difference? I refuse to be married!" Tomoyo Kinomoto said outraged. She had too has long hair, a violet/gray colour, she was paler than her two sisters, and had amazing amethyst eyes. She was the oldest.  
  
"None of us wish to have a set up marriage. We want to fall in love," Chiharu Kinomoto pleaded with her father. She had long brown hair, with matching eyes and she too was tanned, a tad lighter than Sakura. She was the youngest.  
  
"YOU WILL ALL MARRY! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" King Fujitaka said his anger rising. "You will all marry the men from the Li Kingdom. You have no choice. You will all be married by Chiharu's 18th birthday. I have already made the arrangements with Yelan Li."  
  
"Father, we do not wish to marry without falling in love. Why cannot you respect our wishes?!?" Sakura said, with tears threatening to fall.  
  
"My daughters, it's been taken care of, you will go there at 12 noon tomorrow. You are excused," King Fujitaka stated sitting down at his throne.  
  
"Fath-" Tomoyo began to start.  
  
"YOU ARE EXCUSED!" King Fujitaka said standing up again. The three sisters stormed out of the throne room. They all headed for Sakura's chambers.  
  
~*Sakura's Chambers*~  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE WOULD DO THIS TO US!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo yelled as she pulled at her hair in frustration.  
  
"I know! He said after we scared off the 15th, he had enough and that we could marry whom we wanted," Sakura said falling on her bed.  
  
"Yeah I know. Why is he always changing his mind on us?" Chiharu asked sitting down beside Sakura, Tomoyo joining the two.  
  
"This is pure hell," Tomoyo said. "Well, let's get packing then, we'll all sleep in one room and have a slumber party?" She suggested.  
  
"Sure. Same routine? I get food, Chiharu blankets and such, and Tomoyo dismissal of servants?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah. So we'll meet there around 7:00?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Yeah. See you in a bit," Tomoyo said as she and Chiharu left Sakura's room.  
  
"I'm going to miss this room," Sakura said as she allowed a tear to fall, then quickly whipped it away and began to pack.  
  
~*At the Li Kingdom*~  
  
"No way! We're not marrying any prissy snobby I'm-so-spoiled princesses!" Eriol exclaimed. Eriol, along with his brothers had been told the news. Eriol had blackish/blue hair and eyes. He was tall, tanned and well built. Many girls drooled over him. He was the oldest.  
  
"I agree mother. They've all been the same!" Xiao Lang, also known as Syaoran exclaimed. He too was tall, tanned and well built. He had chocolate brown hair with unruly bangs, and melting amber eyes. He was the middle child. And just like his younger and older brother was drooled over.  
  
"You know they are all the same. It's always the same routine! You set it up, they drool, we prank, they cry and go home!" Yamazaki said with the same expression as his brothers. He alike his two older brothers, was tanned, tall and well built. He had messy black hair and black eyes.  
  
"You will marry them. No turning down, you have no choice in this matter. By the time Princess Chiharu is 18 you will all be married! You are all dismissed!" Queen Yelan raged. Her three sons left.  
  
"Oh Kami-sama, please, please, please don't let them screw up," Queen Yelan said to herself as she looked up at the sky through the window.  
  
~*In Eriol's Chambers*~  
  
"What did we ever do to her to have such a harsh punishment?!?" Eriol said as he paced his room.  
  
"Maybe it was because of all of the lies Yamazaki tells!" Syaoran said angrily shaking a fist at his younger brother.  
  
"Maybe it's because of your rage!" Yamazaki retorted shaking a fist back at Syaoran.  
  
"I will never forget this mother," all three of them say at the same time. They then sigh and all sit on Eriol's bed.  
  
"Same process guys? Except they never go home," Yamazaki said crying anime style.  
  
"Yup," the two elder brothers said doing the same thing.  
  
"We'll leave you alone Eriol. Come on Yamazaki," Syaoran said as he dragged his younger brother out of Eriol's room.  
  
"Mother, what have to done to my life?!?" Eriol said before falling into bed, and into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Hey guys! How was that chapter! I hope you liked this chapter. I know the title sucks, but I couldn't think of anything else! Please review me and tell me what you think. Oh by the way here are their ages:  
  
Tomoyo Kinomoto: 20 Sakura Kinomoto: 19 Chiharu Kinomoto: 17 turning 18  
  
Eriol Li: 21 Syaoran Li: 20 Yamazaki Li:18  
  
Don't forget to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Check out my two other Fanfics: The Case Hatred to Love Well, that's all you guys buh bye! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

There are three princesses, Sakura, Tomoyo and Chiharu of the Kinomoto Kingdom. There are three princes, Syaoran, Eriol and Yamazaki of the Li Kingdom. They all have the titles of scaring off their betrothed. What happens when they are all forced to marry? S+S, E+T, Y+C.  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking' ~*Change of scene*~ (A/n: Author's notes)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that. It belongs CLAMP. This is just for fun, so please don't sue me!  
  
Three On Three  
  
Chapter Two: The Meeting  
  
"Well, I guess we're almost there," Sakura said reluctantly peering through the window of their carriage.  
  
"Yeah I can see the castle. It's really beautiful," Chiharu said also looking through the window, gazing at the castle.  
  
"What's wrong with you guys! We're not here to have fun, we're here on a mission. Remember?" Tomoyo said reminding them.  
  
"Yeah of course. We'll each take a guy when we get there okay, which is now," Sakura said.  
  
They were all wearing silk simple dresses. Sakura was wearing a pink straight dress with a green dragon climbing up the side along with the entire dress covered in cherry blossoms. Tomoyo was wearing a lavender straight dress with roses all over the dress. Chiharu was wearing a pale yellow dress with lilies all of the top, with smaller lilies on the bottom.  
  
"Hello, and welcome to the Li Kingdom," Queen Yelan welcomed as the three princesses stepped out forming a horizontal line, as there stood three princes, in the same type of line.  
  
"Hello, we are grateful for your offer for your sons to wed my daughters. This is my eldest daughter Princess Tomoyo," King Fujitaka said as Tomoyo stepped forwards. "This is my middle daughter Princess Sakura, and my youngest daughter Princess Chiharu," he said once more as they all stepped forward and curtsied. They didn't even bother to look at the princes.  
  
"Ah, what beautiful daughters you have. These are my sons, Prince Eriol, my eldest, Prince Syaoran, my middle, and Prince Yamazaki, my youngest," Queen Yelan said as they all stepped forward and bowed.  
  
All of the guys were glaring at the girls, but surprisingly they were glaring right back at them. They dreaded what they had to do next. Queen Yelan cleared her throat. All of the princes looked at each other and then stepped forward to all of the ones they were betrothed to. They each kissed their hand and all ran to wards the drinking fountain, while the princesses ran towards the garden where they saw a fountain.  
  
"GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" Sakura yelled as she scrubbed her hand with a one of her handkerchiefs.  
  
"EW! He actually kissed me! Gross, gross, gross!" cried Tomoyo as she did the same.  
  
"AH! It feels so nasty!" Chiharu yelled she too scrubbing her hand.  
  
~*Where the guys were at*~  
  
"EWWWWWWWW! That was so disgusting!" Eriol yelled as he kept on washing and rinsing his mouth.  
  
"Why did we have to kiss them?!?" Syaoran said as they all washed their mouths.  
  
"This is so disgusting! I bet they're all just standing there staring and giggling!" Yamazaki said as he too washed his mouth. They all shuddered at the thought.  
  
~*Back to where Fujitaka and Yelan were*~  
  
"It's always the same," they both mumbled.  
  
"Really?" Fujitaka said as he raised his head. "The guys usually just stand there, clueless to what happened when the girls run away."  
  
"Oh, I see. They always run off to wash 'the germs' from their mouths whenever they have to kiss a princesses' hand. The girls usually just stand there giggling like a bunch of idiots. I was surprised your girls ran," Queen Yelan explained.  
  
"Maybe this will be able to work out after all," Fujitaka said a plan forming in his head.  
  
"Yes maybe," Queen Yelan said getting the plan immediately. "Let's go fetch our children," Queen Yelan said smirking.  
  
"Let's," King Fujitaka said smirking also, extending an arm out to Yelan.  
  
~*At the front hall*~  
  
"Ah, my dear sons, and daughter-in-laws-to-be," Yelan said looking at all of them. "We have already paired you up. Prince Eriol and Princess Tomoyo are betrothed," she said once more. Tomoyo winced at that word. 'Betrothed'. "Prince Syaoran and Princess Sakura are betrothed." Sakura just looked down. "And lastly, our youngest couple, Prince Yamazaki and Princess Chiharu are betrothed. You will each be sharing a room with you betrothed." At that comment Sakura's head shot up.  
  
'NO!' Sakura cried in her head her eyes widening. But then wrapped a hand around her star locket looking back down and then the other way. Syaoran snuck his first look at her.  
  
'She's so beautiful. I love her eyes,' Syaoran thought to himself. 'Baka! What are you thinking?'  
  
'Oh god. Why is this happening to me?' Eriol and Tomoyo both thought to themselves as they covered their eyes with one hand lowering their heads. Tomoyo held one hand to her moon locket. This seemed to calm her down a little.  
  
'What have I done to deserve this?' Yamazaki and Chiharu though as they both looked down. Chiharu held on to her sun locket holding back the tears.  
  
'Why is this happening to me?' Chiharu thought to herself.  
  
"You will be spending a lot of time with you betrothed. Syaoran, Eriol, Yamazaki. You will show the princesses to their rooms. You are all dismissed," Queen Yelan said interrupting all of their thoughts. All of the guys turned and left with the girls trailing behind them. Everyone went to their own rooms.  
  
~*In Sakura's Room*~  
  
Sakura went straight to her suitcase as Syaoran closed the door. She took off her dress. She had track pants and a tank top underneath.  
  
'No wonder her dress was so long,' Syaoran said as he looked at her take off her dress. She went back to her suitcase and opened it. She took out a sword with a case around it. She checked it out smiling and left without a word being said.  
  
"She has such a beautiful smile," Syaoran said out loud a blush creeping to his cheeks. 'BAKA! STOP THINKING THAT!' Sakura headed over to the garden. She saw her two sisters were already there, sparring with each other.  
  
"Hey Saku! Ready to train?" Tomoyo asked. They didn't know it, but three certain princes in the bushes were watching them.  
  
"Yup! But I want to stretch first. I'll be training for a while. I need to think," Sakura said sighing. "Are we doing weaponry, or hand to hand combat first?" Sakura said tying up her hair into a tight bun.  
  
"I think we should do a bit of hand to hand first. Then we can practice with our weapons," Chiharu said as she threw down her sword.  
  
"Okay, who will go up against who first?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Um, you want to double teams, or one on one?" Sakura asked smirking.  
  
"Okay, Saku, this was your choice, not ours," Chiharu said smirking along with her sister getting into a fighting stance.  
  
"Hmm, alright then, just bring it," Sakura said, she too, getting into her fighting stance.  
  
( a/n: Let's just say they fought and Sakura won, because she was overcome with emotion. I can't describe battle scenes very well unless I'm really into it, and right now, I'm not.)  
  
"Ahh! That was a great warm-up!" Sakura said stretching again.  
  
"WARM-UP?" Chiharu and Tomoyo yelled.  
  
"We're beat Sakura, you train on your own. We'll see you at 7:00 for dinner, bye," Tomoyo said as she and Chiharu said picking up their own swords as they ran away before Sakura could object.  
  
"Chickens!" Sakura yelled after her sister as she smiled at them. She then picked up her sword, and began to do some fancy tricks with it, her face showing complete sadness.  
  
~*In the bushes*~  
  
"Hey Xiao Lang, our girls can fight," Eriol whispered.  
  
"Yeah, I know. You two better go and get ready for dinner. I'll get her and tell her to come up too," Syaoran said to his brothers as they both nodded and left. He came out of the bush.  
  
"Princess," Syaoran said as he gritted his teeth.  
  
"What do you want?" Sakura said her back still facing him. You her how upset she was.  
  
"You should get ready for dinner," Syaoran said. He felt so bad that she was hurting, but why?  
  
"I'll be up in a minute," She said letting her shoulders loosen up.  
  
"You should really get going, it's already 6:30, and dinner starts at 7:00," Syaoran taking a step towards her.  
  
"6:30?!? HOE!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!! THANK-YOU BYE!" She yelled as she put her sword away and ran to the castle.  
  
'Strange girl,' Syaoran thought to himself as he too made his way to the castle.  
  
Hey guys! How was that chapter? This one was sooooooo long, but ah well. I'm going to bed now. Tell me what you think of the story. I'm putting up like 3 chapters at once, so thanks in advance to those of you who reviewed. That's all for now! Buh bye! Oh and in the next chapter, it's time for the six to sleep!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3: Finally Understanding

There are three princesses, Sakura, Tomoyo and Chiharu of the Kinomoto Kingdom. There are three princes, Syaoran, Eriol and Yamazaki of the Li Kingdom. They all have the titles of scaring off their betrothed. What happens when they are all forced to marry? S+S, E+T, Y+C.  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking' ~*Change of scene*~ (A/n: Author's notes)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that. It belongs CLAMP. This is just for fun, so please don't sue me!  
  
Three On Three  
  
Chapter Three: Finally Understanding  
  
"Hey, Sakura, are you okay?" Tomoyo asked her sister as she came into the library. The three of them were to meet there, then go to the hall for dinner. Tomoyo was wearing a lavender dress that faded into blue half way to the bottom. Her hair was done up with two lavender hair sticks.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine," Sakura said smiling small. She was wearing a light pink dress with green cherry blossoms embroidered on. He hair was also done up into two green hair sticks, with a little bit of hair hanging from the back still, and some of her bangs out.  
  
"Are you sure? Are you sick?" asked Chiharu touching her head. She was wearing a red dress, but when she moved a lot, it shimmered into black. Her hair was, along with her two sisters was done with hair sticks. Her hair was braided then put up into a bun.  
  
"I'm fine you guys! Come on let's go eat dinner," Sakura said giggling, and now smiling happily.  
  
"Okay, now that's better," Chiharu said smiling and being dragged by Sakura.  
  
"Yeah. You're never sad unless it's major! So that's why whenever you're not smiling, we get worried!" Tomoyo said as she too was smiling and being dragged.  
  
"Okay, guys time for our entrance," Chiharu said glumly as they all groaned.  
  
"Welcoming the princesses from the Kinomoto Kingdom," said someone.  
  
"Oh great, this is wonderful," Tomoyo said through her smile. They all groaned once more.  
  
"This really bites," Chiharu said through her teeth.  
  
"Tell me about it," Sakura said through her smile also.  
  
"Also welcoming the princes of our kingdom," the voice said again. This caused all of the girls to groan again.  
  
~*To where the guys are*~  
  
"Why did they announce us?" Eriol said through his smile.  
  
"Maybe because now, we have to get married," Syaoran said. He wasn't smiling as usual.  
  
"Oh god mother. Why did you do this?" Yamazaki said through his smile. All three of them groaned.  
  
All six of them came down from the steps and they appeared in front of Queen Yelan and King Fujitaka as they bowed/curtsied. (a/n: I'm just leaving out 'Queen' and 'King' now Okie? Okay good.) Yelan cleared her throat. The guys groaned. They all pulled out chairs for the princesses. The girls just sighed and sat down. The guys then sat beside their 'partner'.  
  
"Alright, this is a dinner celebrating the engagement. We know none of you want to get married, so-" King Fujitaka started.  
  
"Then why are we getting married?" Tomoyo said interrupting.  
  
"Tomoyo, sit down," King Fujitaka warned. She scoffed, and did as she was told. The princes were all in shock. They saw what a temper Tomoyo had. She was fuming in her seat.  
  
'She doesn't seem so bad,' Eriol thought to himself. 'Shut up baka!' Eriol said shaking the thought from his head.  
  
"Father, Tomoyo is right. If none of us want to do this, then why do we have to?" Chiharu said.  
  
"They have points, how many times do we have to explain to you?!?" Sakura asked as she too stood up.  
  
"All of you sit down now," King Fujitaka said. They all took their seats immediately. There was a scary tone in his voice. All of the princes were shocked. All of the princesses sat there fuming in their seats.  
  
"You have no choice in this matter. We argued enough at home, so you will all marry," Fujitaka said once more. All of the princesses scoffed and grumbled. "Please, my apologies for daughters outbursts," Fujitaka said bowing.  
  
"No, it's alright really. I get it from these three all the time," Yelan explained. "So boys, it doesn't matter how many pranks you pull, these girls will not go home," she said as she sipped her tea. All six of them either scoffed, groaned, or mumbled under their breath.  
  
"Dinner is now served, then it will be followed by dancing," Fujitaka said. They all began to eat. After dinner, music you can actually dance to was played.  
  
"Our princes, princesses, King Fujitaka and Queen Yelan shall dance," announced the announcer.  
  
"Great," mumbled all six children. The guys offered their arms to a princess. They grabbed on, and made their way to the dance floor.  
  
"Nice outburst you had at the dinner table," Syaoran said smirking at Sakura as they danced. She was really upset, he could tell.  
  
"Shove it," Sakura said angrily glaring at him. Syaoran was shocked.  
  
"Beautiful fuming you did there princess," Eriol said to Tomoyo as the two danced.  
  
"Why don't you just shut up?" Tomoyo said glaring. She then purposely stepped on his foot. He was holding in the pain, and looked at her in shock as she smirked.  
  
"And why do you think I would want to be in this marriage any more than you do?" Yamazaki asked as he danced with Chiharu.  
  
"I never said you did, you pathetic jerk," Chiharu said glaring. Yamazaki looked stunned. The song ended. All of the girls let go of the guys' hands and headed outside, leaving on the dance floor, a stunned and shocked Eriol, Syaoran and Yamazaki.  
  
"She. and then. she did to you guys too?" They all said as they went outside to find them.  
  
"Will our children ever learn Fujitaka?" Yelan asked sadly.  
  
"Nope," Fujitaka said not surprised.  
  
~*Outside*~  
  
"UGH! I have had it! I'm going. I can't be married, if I'm not at my own wedding," Sakura said pacing in the garden as she then headed towards the castle.  
  
"Sakura! You can't! Think about the embarrassment for the kingdom!" Chiharu said trying to calm her sister down.  
  
"I don't care about the kingdom!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"What about father? Do you care about him? And mother? Just because she recently died, doesn't mean she doesn't watch over us," Tomoyo said calmly. Tomoyo's words were harsh, but had to be said. Those words hurt Sakura badly. Sakura immediately stopped in her tracks. She sat down on a rock, and began to cry into her hands.  
  
"I won't leave. But the guy is such a jerk! I have to clear my. I'm going to take a walk," Sakura said as she began to walk away from her sisters, still crying. Chiharu was about to chase after her.  
  
"Leave her Chiharu. She needs time alone to think," Tomoyo said as she and Chiharu headed back into the castle.  
  
"Wow, they're all really upset about this. They all hate us too," Eriol said sadly.  
  
"Especially Sakura. I wonder how the other two are taking it about their mother," Syaoran said staring into the direction of where Sakura walked off.  
  
"How do you think? Obviously bad. You better go find her Xiao Lang. She'll get lost," Yamazaki said. All of them had sorrowful expressions on their faces.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, I'll see you two inside," Syaoran said as he ran off into the direction where Sakura was. He came to a stop and felt someone was near. He looked up, and saw Sakura in a cherry blossom tree, her back facing him. He climbed up.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" Syaoran said putting on a small smile.  
  
"It's your palace isn't it? Listen, I don't want you to pity me, so if you don't want to be here, go back to the castle," Sakura said with no emotion. Syaoran felt kind of hurt by her words.  
  
"Listen I'm sorry I was such a jerk before. But how about we start over. We could at least try to be friends?" Syaoran said Sakura's back still facing her.  
  
She turned to look at him. This really hurt him. Her eyes had nothing but pure sadness in them. "Sure, after all," she said sighing, "we do have to be married."  
  
"Hi, I'm Xiao Lang Li. But most people know as Syaoran," he said as he offered out a hand. Sakura sighed.  
  
"Hey. I'm Sakura Kinomoto," she said smiling shaking his hand. 'Might as well make the best of it.'  
  
"Let's go back to the castle. I wouldn't want you to get lost. Come on," Syaoran said jumping off the tree. 'She has such a beautiful smile.'  
  
"Okay," Sakura said doing the same. They then headed over to the castle, without saying a single word.  
  
Hey guys! I thought that was a little sad. Okie, some explanations just so you get it:  
  
Sakura isn't very happy about her life, because she is always being watched, and if she does something stupid she gets yelled at. She's happy about her training, and is right now sort of cold to guys. Tomoyo and Chiharu feel the same way.  
  
Syaoran, Eriol and Yamazaki, have always hated girls, except for family, unless they're betrothed to them. They too lost their father, but they were too young to really understand. It's hard for Yelan to talk about it, so they don't ask. Now the guys understand what the girls are going through.  
  
So now I hope you guys get everything! Don't forget to review!!! Well thanks again! Buh bye! 


	4. Chapter 4: Girl Talk, Guys Eavesdrop

There are three princesses, Sakura, Tomoyo and Chiharu of the Kinomoto Kingdom. There are three princes, Syaoran, Eriol and Yamazaki of the Li Kingdom. They all have the titles of scaring off their betrothed. What happens when they are all forced to marry? S+S, E+T, Y+C.  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking' ~*Change of scene*~ (A/n: Author's notes)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that. It belongs CLAMP. This is just for fun, so please don't sue me!  
  
Three On Three  
  
Chapter Four: Girls Talk, Guys Eavesdrop  
  
  
  
"Thanks for walking me back to the castle. It's huge. Also, Li-kun I need a favor," Sakura said. She was happier now.  
  
"Sure," Syaoran said.  
  
"Um. it sounds strange but I need you to leave," Sakura said laughing nervously.  
  
"What? Why?" Syaoran said. 'What's going on?'  
  
"Well, my sisters and I need to talk about stuff," Sakura said laughing nervously again.  
  
Syaoran growled. "Fine, I'll see you later Kinomoto-san," Syaoran said. Sakura could tell he was angry.  
  
"Li-Kun," she said as she grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Yes Kinomoto-san," he said as he stopped at her touch.  
  
"You know what, it's okay. We'll just kick Eriol out. He's already scared of Tomoyo, so you can stay in your room," Sakura said leaving him there.  
  
"Thanks Kinomoto," Syaoran said.  
  
"Call me Sakura," she said as she continued to walk away.  
  
'I can't be falling for her," Syaoran thought to himself as he stared after her.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, we have to talk in your room. Li-kun got mad at me since I as kicking him out of his room. So we're kicking out this Li-kun," Sakura said when she knocked on the door.  
  
"Why?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Because he's already scared of you," Sakura said pointing at Eriol.  
  
"Oh. true. Okay. Li get out," Tomoyo said as she turned to Eriol. Eriol looked up from the book he was reading.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Because I said so. Now go!" Tomoyo yelled as she pointed to the door. He ran out clutching his book with him.  
  
"Okay, let's get Chiharu," Tomoyo said.  
  
" No need, I'm already here. I went to Sakura's room, but that Li-kun told me that you were here. All of these Li-kuns are so confusing!" Chiharu said. "But anyways, let's continue." She closed the door.  
  
~*In Syaoran's Room*~  
  
"Okay, they're starting their talk now," Eriol said as he opened the book. It turns out he put a little listening device under the covers of his bed. The book he was holding allowed him to listen in on the conversation with a flick of a switch.  
  
"Alright, be quiet so we can listen," Syaoran said.  
  
"Did you know that listening devices were originally used for," Yamazaki began.  
  
"Shut up," Syaoran said slapping him in the back of his head. Yamazaki rubbed his head.  
  
~*Back To Tomoyo's Room*~  
  
"So Saku, what happened with Syaoran?" Chiharu asked. (a/n: When they're around each other, they use the first name basis as not to get confused.)  
  
"Well, I was in the tree, and he just wanted to apologize for being a jerk. So we made amends, and we're sort of friends now. But I still don't trust any of them. They were eavesdropping on us in the bushes probably. That's pretty low, don't you think? All they had to do was ask what was wrong and stuff," Sakura explained.  
  
"I know. How pathetic," Chiharu said.  
  
"Yeah, but we were pretty mean," Tomoyo said frowning.  
  
"Yeah. But they deserved it. It was their own fault," Sakura said.  
  
"But she's right, we should have been a little bit nicer. Seeing as we can't scare them away," Chiharu suggested.  
  
"Yeah, well at least I didn't step on Eriol's foot!" Sakura said laughing.  
  
"Yeah I know, I feel so bad," Tomoyo said. "I'll apologize to him later. Unless he does something to piss me off."  
  
"Tomoyo, you have such a bad temper. You know he'll do something to get you mad. And you too Chiharu. I've heard Yamazaki loves to tell lies, so you'll probably end up hitting him a lot," Sakura said as all three girls began to giggle.  
  
"Yeah and what about Syaoran? He isn't Mr. Perfect you know? I think you like him," Chiharu said.  
  
"NO WAY! He is so not my type. And I didn't say he was perfect. I just. I just can't seem to trust him. And he pisses me off. hellooo pranks," Sakura said laughing again.  
  
"Yeah, we'll help too. Should we play pranks on these guys? Or give them a chance first? Remember the blue pee stuff in the brownies?" Tomoyo said as they all began to crack up laughing all hitting the floor. The boys' faces were all white in the other room.  
  
"That was the best one ever. In courtesy of Sakura," Chiharu said.  
  
"Thank-you, thank-you," Sakura said bowing. "But I think we should give them a chance first. And if they pull any pranks on us. we have the suitcase. Who has it?"  
  
"Didn't you have it?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"No, didn't you have it Tomoyo?" Sakura said.  
  
"No. I thought Chiharu had it," Tomoyo said. "Father," they all said at once realizing what had happened.  
  
"He always does this to us. Hmm, he brought it will him. He put alum in my toothpaste, so he has our case. We'll get it back tonight. Maybe pull some on him?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Yeah. I better go to sleep. I'm exhausted, I'll see you guys later," Sakura said as she left Chiharu and Tomoyo alone.  
  
"Saku, just a half hour more?" Tomoyo pleaded.  
  
"Okay fine. So what else do you want to talk about?" Sakura asked sitting down on the bed.  
  
"Hmm, how about the guys?" Tomoyo said smiling. In the other room Syaoran said jackpot, and all the guys were giving each other high fives.  
  
"Okay, well how about their-" Chiharu began. "I think I sat on something under the covers," Chiharu said looking underneath the covers. The guys turned white one more. "Oh, it's just a bug," Chiharu said as she threw it out the window. If you listened closely, you could hear a yell.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" yelled three certain princes in another room.  
  
"Just when it was getting good," Syaoran said crying anime style along with his two brothers as they sat on Syaoran's bed. The girls continued their talk. They could hear a yelling Tomoyo and a laughing Chiharu and Sakura.  
  
Hey guys! How was that chapter? I hope you guys liked it. This story is a new one, so tell me what you think. Thank -you to all of those who reviewed me! It means a lot. I'll probably help this one catch up to Hatred to Love, then work on The Case more. I need your help reviewers. I'm not sure whether or not I should have Touya, Feimi, Futti, Fanren and Seifa. Is that how you spell their names? Are that even Syaoran's sister's names? Also, I'll be introducing Meiling soon, if not in the next chapter. If I need correcting on anything tell me! And anyways, that's all for now! Please REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW some more! Well that's it! Buh bye! 


	5. Chapter 5: Making Amends

There are three princesses, Sakura, Tomoyo and Chiharu of the Kinomoto Kingdom. There are three princes, Syaoran, Eriol and Yamazaki of the Li Kingdom. They all have the titles of scaring off their betrothed. What happens when they are all forced to marry? S+S, E+T, Y+C.  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking' ~*Change of scene*~ (A/n: Author's notes)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that. It belongs CLAMP. This is just for fun, so please don't sue me!  
  
Three On Three  
  
Chapter Five: Making Amends  
  
~*The Next Morning*~  
  
"Good morning Sakura," Syaoran said as she fluttered her eyes opened.  
  
"Morning!" She said stretching. (a/n: Just for some of you who have dirtier minds, they had separate beds. I stress separate.)  
  
"You better hurry. Breakfast is at 9:00, it's already 8:30," Syaoran said. 'She's so cute when she stretches. BAKA THOUGHTS!'  
  
"HOE!!!!! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!!!" she yelled as she grabbed a dress, and went into the washroom. She took a shower, got dressed, and did her 'grooming' in 10 minutes flat. "Okay, I'm ready!" Sakura said panting. She was wearing a straight Chinese dress that was green.  
  
'She looks so hot! NONONONONO!' Syaoran thought mentally slapping himself.  
  
"Coming Li-kun?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Y-yeah," he said as he caught up with Sakura closing the door. "Sakura?" he asked as the two of them walked to the front hall.  
  
"Yeah?" she said as they walked.  
  
"You can call me Syaoran or Xiao Lang if you want, since I'm calling you Sakura," Syaoran said.  
  
"Okay, thanks. That makes things a little less confusing, having to call you all Li-kun," Sakura explained smiling. They all took their seats. They were the last ones there.  
  
"Alright, breakfast is served," Queen Yelan announced to their little group. There was toast, bagels, tea, honey, milk, eggs, pancakes and coffee. Once they all finished eating, Fujitaka made an announcement.  
  
"Alright Princesses and Princes, we have an announcement. You will be having a ball in two days. This is where we shall announce the engagement to the entire Kingdom. Also, be on your best behavior," Fujitaka said looking at his daughters.  
  
"Try to get along with each other. Now we have heard how you all love sports, to train, and such, so we have organized that today, you may do whatever you wish. So go, and have fun," Yelan said smiling. "You are dismissed."  
  
All six of them were trying to hold in their cheers. As soon as they were in the hall they let them out.  
  
"Maybe this will help Fujitaka," Yelan said.  
  
"Oh it will. It will," Fujitaka said with a strange glint in his eyes.  
  
~*Back to where the gang were*~  
  
"Okay Sakura, what do you want to do?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Umm. how about swimming, I haven't gone swimming in ages!" Sakura said.  
  
"Me neither. So now? Or do you want to play basketball first?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"We better play basketball first. It only makes sense," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Okay, let me go change into my shorts. Who has the ball?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I do. We'll all go change, then play?" Tomoyo said again.  
  
"Yeah okay. Today, you two will be making amends with the guys," Sakura said.  
  
~*In Sakura's Room*~  
  
"So what are you guys doing today?" Syaoran asked as she came out of the washroom in a tank top and shorts with her pink and green bikini underneath.  
  
"We're playing basketball, then swimming, you?" Sakura said tying her hair up.  
  
"Same. You want to face each other?" Syaoran said smirking.  
  
"You're on," Sakura said. They both left and headed for the basketball court.  
  
"Okay guys, they guys are playing with us," Sakura said as she jogged over.  
  
"Okay, um who's on whose team?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"We'll do that after. Chiharu and Tomoyo have something to say," Sakura said smiling evilly. Tomoyo and Chiharu groaned.  
  
"We're sorry for being so mean the other day. You guys were just being total jerks," Tomoyo explained Eriol and Yamazaki.  
  
"Yeah, it's okay. We apologize for doing that too, and being such jerks," Eriol said.  
  
"Apology accepted. Friends?" Sakura said.  
  
"Friends," Tomoyo, Chiharu, Eriol and Yamazaki said shaking hands.  
  
"Okay, so who vs. who?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, we can either play a game, or 21," Tomoyo suggested.  
  
"How about a game. It's better in my opinion," Eriol said.  
  
"Okay. And by the way, you can all call us by our first names," Sakura said. "It's less confusing that way."  
  
"Okay, same with you guys," Eriol said.  
  
"Alright, so let's have two captains. Your first pick can't be family member. I nominate Syaoran as a captain," Eriol said.  
  
"Okay, we say Sakura," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Ladies get first pick," Syaoran said bowing.  
  
"Okay fine, Eriol." Sakura  
  
"Tomoyo." Syaoran  
  
"Chiharu." Sakura  
  
"Yamazaki." Syaoran  
  
(a/n: I didn't want to put said, picked and blah, blah, blah, so I did the little things. These were the teams: Sakura, Chiharu and Eriol VS. Syaoran, Yamazaki and Tomoyo. The games over, Sakura's team won. 5 to 4.)  
  
"Well, let's go swimming," Sakura yelled dropping the ball. She stopped at the edge taking off her shorts, shoes and top. "Come on! The water's great!" Sakura said smiling. Her hair was wet and so was the rest of her. Syaoran was practically drooling before Tomoyo nudged him and stepped aside as the other two guys pushed him in the pool still fully clothed.  
  
"Fools! Why did you do that?" Syaoran asked angrily.  
  
"So I could do this," Sakura said innocently as she dunked him. Syaoran got out, took off his clothes and jumped in. He swam after Sakura and ended up cornering her. Just when he was about to dunk her back she swam underneath him. He slapped water with a confused look on his face. She then tapped him and stepped back. When he turned around everyone was looking at him evilly. He knew what they were going to do. He covered his face, which was all he could do. Everyone splashed him. Then they all teamed up on Sakura, then Eriol, then Tomoyo, then Chiharu, and then Yamazaki. They got him the worst because he kept on lying. Everyone was laughing and having a great time.  
  
~*On a Balcony*~  
  
"See, I told you it would work Yelan," Fujitaka said sipping some juice.  
  
"Yes it has. They are all friends now. Now, we must take the second step. We have to help them fall in love," Yelan said as she too took a sip of juice.  
  
"Yes, we do," Fujitaka said looking down at the swimming pool.  
  
Hey guys! What's up? I hoped you all liked this chapter, please tell me what you think which means a lot of reviews will be expected. Thank you to all of you who reviewed it really does mean a lot. I have to go get ready for an eye appointment. Thanks again! Buh bye! 


	6. Chapter 6: The Ball

There are three princesses, Sakura, Tomoyo and Chiharu of the Kinomoto Kingdom. There are three princes, Syaoran, Eriol and Yamazaki of the Li Kingdom. They all have the titles of scaring off their betrothed. What happens when they are all forced to marry? S+S, E+T, Y+C.  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking' ~*Change of scene*~ (A/n: Author's notes)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that. It belongs CLAMP. This is just for fun, so please don't sue me!  
  
Three On Three  
  
Chapter Six: The Ball  
  
"I can't believe we have to go to this stupid ball. If we get rushed, meet in the garden," Sakura said putting on her earrings. She was wearing a light pink dress. It was tight in the top, and came flowing down when it reached near her hips. She had almost white glove that were really pink, along with her jewelry. They were all told to wear their tiaras. All the girls had basically the same dress. Sakura was in pink, Tomoyo was in purple, and Chiharu was in yellow.  
  
"Yeah. I hope they guys aren't the same here like at our kingdom," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yeah. They're all so over active," Chiharu said adjusting her tiara. "I hate these things!" she said again adjusting her tiara.  
  
Tap, tap  
  
"What was that?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Probably just the door," Sakura said answering the door.  
  
"Hey you guys. You look great," Syaoran said as he, Eriol and Yamazaki stepped in.  
  
"We're overly dressed. Why do we have to wear these stupid tiaras and gloves," Tomoyo said sighing and sitting down.  
  
"Ah well. You guys look great all the same," Eriol said.  
  
"You guys look great too," Sakura said smiling. (a/n: they were wearing the outfits from the play in CCS movie 2. I don't know how else to describe it. Except Blue, black and green. Figure out the colors!^_^)  
  
"Thanks. Our mom wants us to go down the staircase together," Yamazaki said. All of six groaned.  
  
"Well, let's get going," Sakura said taking Syaoran's arm. Tomoyo too Eriol's, and Chiharu took Yamazaki's.  
  
"Tomoyo, who is going to rule where?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I-I don't know," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Presenting Princess Tomoyo Kinomoto, and Prince Eriol Li," said an announcer. They walked down smiling.  
  
"Princess Sakura Kinomoto and Prince Syaoran Li," the announcer announced.  
  
"Smile," Sakura said before they went down.  
  
"Fine," he said back. For the first time he actually smiled. Most people were in shock.  
  
"And lastly, Princess Chiharu Kinomoto and Prince Yamazaki Li."  
  
They all bowed/curtsied then went to their seats.  
  
"This is all ball announcing that the Kinomoto and Li Kingdoms are being brought together through marriage," Yelan said as the entire ball room broke into applause. "We will first have dinner. Then, the princes and princesses will have the first dance together. Afterwards, you dance with whom you wish. Dinner is served," Yelan said sitting down. They all ate dinner.  
  
"Are you ready to confuse them Syaoran?" Sakura said smirking. They had all already finished their dinner and were making their way to the dance floor.  
  
"I hope they are," Syaoran said. They were all going to be doing different styles of dancing. When you were to dance all together, you were to use one style.  
  
"Me too," Sakura said as the music began. They all began dancing and confusing everyone.  
  
"Syaoran, if you get rushed meet us in the garden okay?" Sakura said as the song ended. He nodded.  
  
"Princess Sakura, can I dance with you?" said one guy.  
  
"No me Princess!" said another.  
  
"Come and dance with me your highness!" said another guy. Lots of guys kept on saying this. She was getting rushed as were her sisters, and Syaoran and his brothers.  
  
"I-I- I have to use the bathroom!" Sakura yelled running out of the ballroom. Soon after she met up with her sisters.  
  
"Oh Sakura, are you alright?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"You seemed kind of upset when you ran out," Chiharu said.  
  
"I don't know who, but one of the guys tried something. He ripped my strap, so I had to change," Sakura said. She was sitting below a Cherry Blossom tree.  
  
"Oh, Sakura. These guys are pigs. If I ever find out who do this, they'll pay okay?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"From me, but let's go take a walk," Chiharu said as the three sisters stood up.  
  
"Oh no I can't. I told Syaoran to meet us here if he needed to get away from being rushed. So I'll see you two later," Sakura said. Her sister began to smirk, and sat down on each side of her.  
  
"Sakura, you're falling for him," Chiharu said.  
  
"I am not!" Sakura said. Syaoran was just about to turn the corner but stopped.  
  
"You are so falling for him," Tomoyo said.  
  
"I'm not! I can't. it's just-ugh, I don't know anymore. This is so confusing. I really need a walk," Sakura said pacing.  
  
A hand was put on Syaoran's shoulder causing him to jump. It was just Eriol and Yamazaki. They were about to ask questions, but he put a finger to his lips.  
  
"Sakura, w can tell you're falling for him," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Ugh! I don't know, and even if I am. I'm not alone. You are falling for Eriol-kun, and you are falling for Yamazaki-chan," Sakura said pointing at her sisters.  
  
"Yeah, we are. But at least we can admit it. I guess. they've grown on us," Chiharu said.  
  
"Yeah I guess so," Sakura said sighing. She then groaned. "But I'm not sure. I still feel as though I can't trust them."  
  
"Oh and you think I trust Yamazaki? He always lies! But, I'm still falling for him," Chiharu said.  
  
"But that's him, and it's funny. I- I don't know. I'm going to take a walk. Tell Syaoran to come and find me if he does come here," Sakura said as she walked off.  
  
~*Back to where the guys were*~  
  
"Syaoran, man I'm sorry," Eriol said as he put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It's okay. I just have to get her to trust me. I know I've fallen for her. But congrats to you guys," Syaoran said walking off in the same direction as Sakura.  
  
"Poor guy," Yamazaki said.  
  
Hey guys! How was that chapter. Thanks to all of you who reviewed it means a lot. Please review. Well, that's all for now! Buh bye! 


	7. Chapter 7: Figuring out my Feelins

There are three princesses, Sakura, Tomoyo and Chiharu of the Kinomoto Kingdom. There are three princes, Syaoran, Eriol and Yamazaki of the Li Kingdom. They all have the titles of scaring off their betrothed. What happens when they are all forced to marry? S+S, E+T, Y+C.  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking' ~*Change of scene*~ (A/n: Author's notes)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that. It belongs CLAMP. This is just for fun, so please don't sue me!  
  
Three on Three  
  
Chapter Seven: Figuring out my Feelings  
  
Sakura was sitting up in a tree thinking about her feelings.  
  
'Why is that I feel like. I need him to be near me? But when he is, I feel as though I can't trust him?' She thought to herself.  
  
'I wonder why she feels as though she can't trust me," Syaoran said walking through the garden. Then he saw Sakura in the tree.  
  
"Hey, you in love with that tree?" Syaoran said looking up. Sakura got so scared she nearly fell out.  
  
"Oh hey! Nah, I just love sitting in here. It's become my favorite spot. Care to join me?" Sakura asked smiling  
  
"Sure," Syaoran said jumping up on the same branch as Sakura. "So what are you doing up in this tree?"  
  
"Just thinking," Sakura replied.  
  
"Oh, I was just taking a walk. Thinking too," Syaoran said.  
  
"Oh, what were you thinking about?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, well a friend of mine, he's in love with this girl. But the thing is he overheard her saying that she can't trust him," Syaoran said frowning.  
  
"Oh. I know what you mean. My friend has the exact same problem, except it's vice versa. She doesn't know what to do," Sakura said frowning also.  
  
"Well, I would tell her to trust herself. If she's in love with him, she should tell him. If he feels the same way, she'll learn to trust him in time," Syaoran said.  
  
"That's good advice, I'll tell her. Well, about the guy. I think he should be faithful to his feelings towards her, and try to earn her trust," Sakura said.  
  
"How?" Syaoran said.  
  
"Well. it sounds to me that the girl is scared that her heart will be broken if she trusts anyone with it, I know where she's coming from," Sakura said sighing.  
  
"Oh. so you're in love with someone. I know I am," Syaoran said staring right at her.  
  
"You are?" Sakura said in an almost scared tone. (A/n: Our Sakura, the mighty dense one!) "That's great. I think I've fallen for a guy. But I swore to myself I wouldn't fall for him in particular. But I think I have," Sakura said sighing once again.  
  
"Oh. Who?" Syaoran asked. 'Oh Kami-sama, please let it be me!'  
  
"I'm not sure if I should tell you. You might freak out," Sakura said blushing.  
  
"As long it's not one of my brothers, than I'll be okay," Syaoran said out loud. He didn't mean to though.  
  
"What?" Sakura said laughing.  
  
"Hmm? Oh Kami-sama, I didn't say that out loud did I?" Syaoran said horrified. 'Oh great. She probably knows by now. If she doesn't love me back, my life is over!'  
  
"What do you mean? I don't understand. I'm a little bit dense," Sakura said laughing nervously.  
  
'A little is an understatement. Should I tell her how I feel? She I tell her that my "friend" is really me?' Syaoran thought to himself, as Sakura thought the exact same thing.  
  
"Hey you two! Come back inside! We've decided we're going to hang out and talk all night!" Tomoyo yelled from below, causing Sakura to drop out of the tree, but Syaoran caught her. "Meet us in my room!" She yelled once more before leaving.  
  
"Thanks. Come on let's go," Sakura said breaking off into a run.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to wait until I tell you Sakura," Syaoran said as he jumped out of the tree then ran after her.  
  
Hey guys! How was that chapter? I hoped you liked it. Tell me what you think! My browser went down!(( Torture! SO I'm writing a bunch of chapters. I'll see you guys later. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Keep them coming! Thanks again buh bye! 


	8. Chapter 8: Hanging Out

There are three princesses, Sakura, Tomoyo and Chiharu of the Kinomoto Kingdom. There are three princes, Syaoran, Eriol and Yamazaki of the Li Kingdom. They all have the titles of scaring off their betrothed. What happens when they are all forced to marry? S+S, E+T, Y+C.  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking' ~*Change of scene*~ (A/n: Author's notes)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that. It belongs CLAMP. This is just for fun, so please don't sue me!  
  
Three on Three  
  
Chapter Eight: Hanging Out  
  
"Hey. You took long enough," Tomoyo said as Sakura came in. Sakura was wearing short shorts and a light pink tank top.  
  
"Hey, you know I take a long time," Sakura replied taking some blanket from Syaoran when she sat beside him. Tomoyo was wearing a purple nightgown.  
  
"Yeah. You always have. Well, what do you guys want to do?" Chiharu asked. She was wearing red felt pants and a yellow t-shirt.  
  
"I don't know. But there is something we have to do to make this official," Sakura said.  
  
"What?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Raid the fridge. We need pop, popcorn, and other foods. Then we can start," Chiharu said.  
  
"Yeah. Did you know that popcorn war originally used fo-" Yamazaki started, but Chiharu shut him up with some duck tape.  
  
"Ah! We've finally found the person who can shut him up! For this you are rewarded with praise Chiharu!" Eriol said.  
  
"Shut up Eriol-kun," Tomoyo said throwing a pillow at his face.  
  
"Well, let's go get food. You guys stay up here. We'll be back," Chiharu said as the girls got up to get food.  
  
"No need. We already have cases of it. We do this all the time," Eriol said.  
  
"Okay, should we get our cases guys?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Cases?" Yamazaki asked after having the tape ripped off his mouth. (a/n: Ouch!)  
  
"Yeah, we usually eat a case of food on our own whenever we do this," Tomoyo said. "Wait I have it, hold on." She reached under her bed and took out a huge black case. (a/n: it's the size of an actual suitcase. Extra- large.)  
  
"You eat one of those every night?" Eriol asked half horrified, and half shocked.  
  
"Where does it all go?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I don't know. But we have food, so what do you want to do?" Chiharu said.  
  
"Well, I think the guys have some explaining to do first," Sakura started off.  
  
"Uh huh. So. tell us. why have you been eavesdropping on us all the time?" Tomoyo said opening a pop.  
  
"W-what do you mean?" Yamazaki stuttered out.  
  
"Let's see which one of them is weakest? Sakura, you question Syaoran. Then we'll move on to Eriol. This one here," Chiharu said gesturing to Yamazaki, "will stop lying when pigs fly."  
  
"True. Okay then. Syaoran, why were you guys eavesdropping on us?" Sakura asked with a sad expression on her face.  
  
"I-I. well. you see." he started off.  
  
"Come on Xiao Lang! Take one for the team!" Eriol said. 'Kami-sama, please don't let him blurt it out.'  
  
"Sao-kun? Is it true? Tell me the truth. did you eavesdrop on us? Don't lie to me, that will make me cry," Sakura said, her eyes brimming with fake tears.  
  
"I. well. you see. uh. *sighs*. yeah we did," Syaoran said hanging his head. He couldn't lie to her. He just couldn't.  
  
"I KNEW IT!!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"YOU BAKA! I'LL KILL YOU! THIS GIRL CAN GET ANYTHING OUT OF YOU! AHH!" Eriol yelled whipping a pillow at his face. Syaoran threw one back put it hit Tomoyo. Tomoyo threw one, but it hit Sakura. Sakura threw one, but it hit Chiharu. Chiharu threw one, but it hit Yamazaki.  
  
"PILLOW FIGHT!" Yamazaki yelled. They kept on fighting for hours. Once they were done, there were feathers all over the place.  
  
"That was a good fight," Syaoran said. He didn't notice it, but Sakura was lying down on his chest resting. She didn't either. He had his arms around her.  
  
"Well, we should tell you guys about over active cousin before she arrives. She'll crazy over you guys. Especially Chiharu. She thinks we're all so cute. She's 25, so we have to be nice to her. Eriol was supposed to marry her, be he said she was too old," Syaoran said as he broke out laughing. Everyone else soon joined him.  
  
"Hey Syaoran, did you notice the position you're in with Sakura?" Eriol asked smirking.  
  
"Huh? What are you- AH/HOE!" Syaoran and Sakura both say as they jumped up blushing. This caused everyone to laugh  
  
Hey guys! I went over to my friend's house with my disk! I can upload! Thank you to all of you who reviewed. It means a lot. Please keep them coming. This one is almost caught up with Hatred to Love, so I need to work on The Case more. Well thanks again! Buh bye! 


	9. Chapter 9: E&T Together At Last: Part On...

There are three princesses, Sakura, Tomoyo and Chiharu of the Kinomoto Kingdom. There are three princes, Syaoran, Eriol and Yamazaki of the Li Kingdom. They all have the titles of scaring off their betrothed. What happens when they are all forced to marry? S+S, E+T, Y+C.  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking' ~*Change of scene*~ (A/n: Author's notes)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that. It belongs CLAMP. This is just for fun, so please don't sue me!  
  
Three on Three  
  
Chapter Nine: E+T Together at Last: Part One  
  
They were all waking up. They were all sprawled on the floor. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Chiharu opened their eyes at the same time as Eriol, Syaoran and Yamazaki. Sakura was on top of Syaoran, Chiharu was on top of Yamazaki, and Tomoyo was on top of Eriol.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" screamed six certain people. This made all of the maids and people on that floor jump.  
  
"What happened?" Eriol asked rubbing his head.  
  
"Ugh, we must have all fallen asleep on the floor," Chiharu said stretching.  
  
"Yeah, my back kills!" Syaoran said as he began to stretch.  
  
"What time is it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It's around 7:00," Yamazaki said.  
  
"Are you sure Yamazaki," Sakura asked giving him a quizzical look.  
  
"It really is 7:00. Damn it! We were supposed to start training at 6:00 today. Okay guys, go shower, and we'll meet in the usual spot," Tomoyo said getting up.  
  
"We were too, great. What are you guys training with?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Swords today. Then hand to hand combat tomorrow," Sakura said making her way to the door. "We'll help clean later Tomoyo. I need a shower. I'll meet you in t he garden."  
  
"You guys can't train in the garden. We train there," Yamazaki said.  
  
"Well it's a huge one so we can all use it," Syaoran said.  
  
"Yeah okay, so I guess we're all training together today then? We'll see you guys later," Sakura said dragging Syaoran with her.  
  
"Yeah I guess we are. We'll see you in around an hour," Tomoyo said as Chiharu and Yamazaki were leaving.  
  
"Did you know that swords were originally used for cutting vegetables?" Yamazaki said.  
  
"Do you want me to put the duck tape on your mouth again?" Chiharu asked holding it up.  
  
"Okay. I'll shut up now," Yamazaki said scared.  
  
"Those two make a perfect match. They're good for each other," Tomoyo said looking at them as she sighed.  
  
"Yeah that's true. What's wrong?" Eriol asked as he began to clean up.  
  
"Oh it's nothing. I just wish I could meet my match someday," she said as she yawned and helped Eriol clean up.  
  
"I know I have. I know we weren't supposed to like each other or anything like that, but I'm sorry. but I've fallen for you," Eriol said out. 'Did I just say that? NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! She'll hate me forever.  
  
"I'm not," Tomoyo said. "I'm not sorry that you've fallen for me, I've fallen for you too," Tomoyo blurted out. "I've got to go shower!" Tomoyo said as she ran away. Eriol was about to say something, so she ran.  
  
"I have the strangest tastes in women," Eriol said to himself as he continued to clean up.  
  
"Good, they're together," Sakura said.  
  
"I'm glad my brother and your sister are in love finally," Syaoran said as they walked back to their room  
  
"I call dibs on the shower!" Sakura yelled as she raced in.  
  
"HEY! That's not fair! I'm not going to have any hot water," Syaoran said as he ran after her.  
  
"That's the point sweetie!" Sakura said winking at him as she poked her head out of the door, then quickly put it back in, and started up the shower.  
  
"Well, my brother this makes two of us. We both have strange tasted in women, and are both in love. How ironic," Syaoran said.  
  
Hey guys? How was that chapter? I'm sorry it was so short! I'll try and make the next one longer. If not, then I'll make a part three, and make that at least 4 pages. PROMISE!! I hope you guys like this story. Please review, and thank-you to all of you did review. It means a bunch. Well that's it! Buh bye!!! 


	10. Chapter 10: E&T Together At Last: Part T...

There are three princesses, Sakura, Tomoyo and Chiharu of the Kinomoto Kingdom. There are three princes, Syaoran, Eriol and Yamazaki of the Li Kingdom. They all have the titles of scaring off their betrothed. What happens when they are all forced to marry? S+S, E+T, Y+C.  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking' ~*Change of scene*~ (A/n: Author's notes)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that. It belongs CLAMP. This is just for fun, so please don't sue me!  
  
Three on Three  
  
Chapter Nine: E+T Together at Last: Part Two  
  
They were now in the courtyard. Eriol was facing Tomoyo.  
  
"We need to talk about this Tomoyo. You can't run from me forever, we share a room!" Eriol said as they paused as their swords clashed.  
  
"No we don't and yes I can!" Tomoyo said as she withdrew, and threw her sword to the ground getting ready for hand-to-hand combat. Eriol did the same.  
  
"Yes we do, and no you can't! Listen to me," Eriol said holding her wrists, "I'll make you a deal, if you beat me, I won't bother you about this subject until we're married, but if I win, we talk now!" he said as he released her.  
  
"Fine," Tomoyo said getting into her fighting stance. She threw a combo of punches at him, but he blocked them all, he did the same as she did, and she blocked them all. They both jump kicked and Eriol made it so their legs were tangled together. Tomoyo couldn't get out.  
  
"Eriol let me go! This isn't fair," she said as she tried to get free.  
  
"I'll let you go if we talk about this," Eriol said struggling to keep her down.  
  
"FINE!" She yelled as she stopped trying to get out of his hold.  
  
"Okay, where do you want to talk? Here or somewhere else," Eriol asked getting up and stretching a hand out to her. She took it and got up.  
  
"Here," she said quietly as she made her way over to the bench.  
  
"Tomoyo, did you mean what you said in our room? Do you love me?" Eriol asked facing her and looking into her eyes.  
  
"I. umm. well. yeah, I love you," Tomoyo said looking down.  
  
"I love you too," Eriol said smiling. Slowly, little by little, he made the distance between them get cut off. He soon drew her into a long passionate kiss. At first Tomoyo was in shock, but then she kissed him back, putting her arms around his neck, as he put his arms around her waist.  
  
"Aw. they're together finally," Sakura whispered to Syaoran as she leaned on him.  
  
"Yeah. Eriol and Tomoyo, together at last, let's leave them alone," Syaoran said hugging her from behind and walking away with Sakura.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo broke apart needing air. "When did you know you loved me?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I've known for a long time now. It only took me a matter of days before I knew it. I just had to admit it to myself. That took about a week, then I admitted it to you," Eriol answered. "What about you?"  
  
"I didn't know I ever loved you. I'm sure Sakura and Chiharu knew. I admitted it to them, but it was only so Sakura could admit it to herself she loved Syaoran ,which she hasn't yet. I know I love you as of now. I admitted it you and myself at the same time," Tomoyo said leaning on him. "I love you so much," Tomoyo said looking up and kissing him quickly smiling.  
  
"Me too," Eriol said smiling once they broke apart.  
  
"Now we have a challenge in front of us though. A few actually," Tomoyo said.  
  
"What are they?" Eriol asked curious.  
  
"Well, we have to tell our parents, and they'll be al victorious over us. Then we have to tell everyone else, eternal torment. The last thing is we have to get Sakura and Syaoran together, and Chiharu and Yamazaki together," Tomoyo said frowning.  
  
"Well, I know that Syaoran loves Sakura, and Yamazaki loves Chiharu. What about your sisters?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Well, Chiharu loves Yamazaki, in her own weird, twisted way. And Sakura. well she does love Syaoran, but she doesn't want her heart to be broken, so she thinks she can't trust him with he heart. She can't see how much Syaoran loves her because she's so dense, Tomoyo said sighing.  
  
"Okay so this can be rather easy actually. We just have to get Chiharu to admit she loves Yamazaki. Then we have to get Syaoran to be a little more showy on how much he loves Sakura," Eriol said trying to think up a plan.  
  
"I've got it!" Tomoyo said shooting up.  
  
"What? I'm stumped. Be nice and share," Eriol said as he moved closer. Tomoyo whispered some stuff in his ear.  
  
"What do you think?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I think I'm working with a devil of plans. I have my match!" Eriol said laughing.  
  
"You bet you do," Tomoyo said closing space between them and giving him another long kiss.  
  
"So should we put our plan into action today?" Eriol asked when their kiss ended.  
  
"Hmmm, how about tomorrow? We'll get the easy stuff done today. So that way, Chiharu and Yamazaki could help us too," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Okay, come on, let's go get those two," Eriol said taking Tomoyo's hand and leading her so they could find Yamazaki and Chiharu to put Plan A in action.  
  
"Do you really think this is going to work?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well, it will with Chiharu, so we'll have to start with her. After she admits it, then Yamazaki will bring it out on his own. Unless we use the tape recorder," Eriol said.  
  
"Yeah, we should use that one, come on, I have one in our room," Tomoyo said running in the direction of the castle.  
  
Hey guys! How was that chapter? Pure E+T. I hope all you E+T fans are happy! Please review and thanks to all of you who did review it means a lot. The next chapter is C+Y! Tell me what you think. Thanks again! Buh bye!! 


	11. Messed Up: Getting CY Together

There are three princesses, Sakura, Tomoyo and Chiharu of the Kinomoto Kingdom. There are three princes, Syaoran, Eriol and Yamazaki of the Li Kingdom. They all have the titles of scaring off their betrothed. What happens when they are all forced to marry? S+S, E+T, Y+C.  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking' ~*Change of scene*~ (A/n: Author's notes)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that. It belongs CLAMP. This is just for fun, so please don't sue me!  
  
Three on Three  
  
Chapter Eleven: Getting C+Y Together  
  
"Okay, so how should we start off with our little plan Tomoyo?" Eriol whispered to her as they walked together to where Chiharu and Yamazaki were training.  
  
"Oh dear Eriol, watch and learn," she said back. "Chiharu, Yamazaki! C'mon! Me and Eriol have to talk to you!"  
  
"It's Eriol and I sweetie," Eriol said politely correcting her.  
  
"Hey guys. What's up?" Chiharu said as she came over with her water sipping from it.  
  
"Ah nothing much. We just wanted to show you something. But, it's up in our room, so can you guys come on up? It's really cool," Tomoyo said grinning. Eriol immediately understood.  
  
"Yeah. And then we have to ask you guys something," Eriol said with a twinkle in his eye. Tomoyo had it too. Tomoyo and Eriol just walked off towards the castle in front of Yamazaki and Chiharu.  
  
*Gulps* "They're up to something. And it can't be good," Chiharu said. She was very afraid of her sister.  
  
"I know. I have a feeling, they don't have something to show us," Yamazaki said. "Did you know that they really created plays for," Yamazaki began but he saw Chiharu take out a mallet, he immediately shut up. He had gotten to know her mallet this morning already, very well in fact.  
  
~*In Eriol and Tomoyo's Room*~  
  
They had just arrived. There we two chairs in the center of a huge rug. They were back to back. Tomoyo shut the door.  
  
"So .um. are you going to show us?" Yamazaki asked scared. Eriol and Tomoyo both wore evil grins.  
  
"Yeah, just take a seat first," Tomoyo said gesturing to the chairs.  
  
"O-okay," Chiharu and Yamazaki stuttered out.  
  
"Well yes actually. It's quite simple. Here are the chairs, and here are the ropes," Eriol said moving in on Chiharu and Yamazaki as he and Tomoyo quickly tied them up, very tight.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?" Yamazaki yelled.  
  
"Really Tomoyo?!? What are you trying to pull?!?" Chiharu also yelled.  
  
"Well, if this is the only way, so be it. We need you two to admit that you're in love with each other," Tomoyo said grinning.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!" Chiharu and Yamazaki yelled.  
  
~*3 Hours Later*~  
  
"Just admit it!" yelled an annoyed Tomoyo as she sat at her desk massaging her temples she was getting very frustrated. They had been at this for three hours straight. They just wouldn't admit that they love each other. An hour ago they admitted they liked each other, but that wasn't enough!  
  
"NO!" They both yelled.  
  
"We admitted that we like each other to you before we did to each other. Isn't that enough?" Yamazaki said.  
  
"Yeah. Come on, we've been sitting too long, my legs are asleep, and my butt hurts," Chiharu complained.  
  
"No, that isn't enough. Just three words each. I love you," Eriol said enunciating and saying the last sentence slowly.  
  
"I love you," Chiharu and Yamazaki said to their brother/sister.  
  
"NOT TO US!! TO EACH OTHER!!" Yelled Eriol and Tomoyo. Eriol joined her at her desk, sitting, he rubbed his temples.  
  
~*In a Total of 6 hours later*~  
  
"Please, please, please!!! We've left you alone for two hours and nothing! Just admit it. We know the feeling is there, we just need you guys to get together so we can get those other two," Tomoyo said sighing.  
  
"What do you mean? 'So we can get those other two'?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Well, we wanted to get you guys together first, because we have no patience with those two. It will take forever to get them together," Eriol explained.  
  
"And mine and Chiharu's minds are as evil as can be when put together. So she would have great ideas," Tomoyo said sighing.  
  
"Whom are you guys talking about?" Yamazaki asked quite confused.  
  
"Syaoran and Sakura of course," Tomoyo said again.  
  
"Oooh," Chiharu and Yamazaki said,  
  
"Can you guys get out? I need to ask Chiharu something," Yamazaki said after a few moments of silence. They both nodded and left.  
  
"Chiharu listen to me. I think we should end this. I know that. that I love you, but if you don't love me it's okay. Just say it so they'll let us go, and then we can completely ignore this whole incident. That way we can focus on getting Syaoran and Sakura together," Yamazaki said quickly hanging his head.  
  
"Yamazaki I. I didn't think you felt the same," Chiharu said as she suddenly became less annoyed and very happy.  
  
"Really?" Yamazaki said as he lifted his head.  
  
"Yes really. I love you Yamazaki," Chiharu said. All of a sudden a crying Tomoyo broke in.  
  
"KAWAII!!!!" she yelled causing them both to go bright red while Tomoyo was starry-eyed, and Eriol just sweat dropped.  
  
"Okay.. now that you know, will you untie us now?!?" Chiharu said, but yelled the last part.  
  
"Okay, okay" Tomoyo said as she began to untie the two.  
  
"Well, I just have a question to ask the two of you," Yamazaki said. It was his turn to be Mr. Evil.  
  
"Yeah, and what might that be?" Chiharu asked Yamazaki. Her eyes twinkling with one word sprawled across clearly. REVENGE.  
  
"Are you two together yet?" Yamazaki asked.  
  
"Um. well. you see. heh, heh. yeah?" they both stuttered. It was as if they were asking a question. Chiharu and Yamazaki rolled on the floor laughing.  
  
~*Five Minutes Later*~  
  
"Okay, so what is little plan for our couple to be?" Chiharu asked wiping away tears of laughter.  
  
"Well..." Tomoyo said as the four of them spoke about their future plans for the S&S couple.  
  
As if I'd ever tell you about their plan! Hehehe! Anyways. How was that chapter? Good I hope. Thank-you to all of you has reviewed. Do not forget to REVIEW!!! I love them! :) By the way, an answer to a question. This is a medieval type of thing. so as for the clothes, let's just say that Tomoyo makes them with her imagination. You all know how she is! Also, I remember someone asked me who two people were, but I don't remember whom they asked for specifically, so here they are:  
  
Sakura Kinomoto = Sakura Avalon Tomoyo Kinomoto = Tomoyo Daidouji = Madison Taylor Chiharu Kinomoto = Chiharu (I dunno her last name! Sorry!) =Chelsea  
  
Syaoran/Xiao Lang Li = Li Showran Eriol Li = Eriol Hiiragizawa = Eli Moon (I think that's his last name) Yamazaki Li = Yamazaki (something) = Zachary  
  
I'm really sorry guys, I suck with last names! Please forgive me :'(. But anyways, if you want me to e-mail you about updates, let me know. I'm going to start. Sorry I didn't before, but I will try to now. If you want to e- mail me about anything, let me know okie? It's in my profile. I think. if not. let me know in a review. Well that's all for now, and thanks again. Don't forget to review!! Buh bye!! 


	12. Messed Up: Preperations Made

::Summary::  
  
There are three princesses, Sakura, Tomoyo and Chiharu of the Kinomoto Kingdom. There are three princes, Syaoran, Eriol and Yamazaki of the Li Kingdom. They all have the titles of scaring off their betrothed. What happens when they are all forced to marry? S+S, E+T, Y+C.  
  
::Key::  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking' ~*Change of scene*~ (A/n: Author's notes) ~*~ Time Gap  
  
::Disclaimer::: I do not own CCS or anything like that. It belongs CLAMP. This is just for fun, so please don't sue me!  
  
Three on Three  
  
Chapter Twelve: Preparations Made  
  
After hours of conjuring, the four had thought of an affective plan for getting Syaoran and Sakura. Along with 10 backup plans just in case. Their siblings were very stubborn.  
  
"Okay, so how should we set up the first part?" Chiharu asked while they were gathering their 'equipment.'  
  
"Well, should we have the one at the dinner table set up now, or the one at the lake?" Yamazaki asked.  
  
Tomoyo pondered for a minute. "Well, we could do that, or we could set up all of the places we've planned," Tomoyo suggested.  
  
Eriol shook his head. "I don't think so. We would loose track of them, and then they could have it happen anywhere, and wouldn't be able to see it," Eriol said.  
  
"But we could have two or three set up? Preferably two, and two of us can watch those two places if we split up into teams," Chiharu said as she leaned onto a cherry blossom tree.  
  
"Okay, that's do-able. Did you know that teams were made up by the original-" Yamazaki began, but was hit by the mallet. (Okay, I may not have mentioned this in previous chapters, but it's rubber. But Chiharu has a lot of force okay?)  
  
"Will you ever stop with your lies? Even for me?" Chiharu said sighing.  
  
"I'll try for you," Yamazaki said. "Okay, so we'll take location one, you'll take location two okay?" Yamazaki suggested.  
  
"Sure, come on Eriol let's go," Tomoyo said taking Eriol with her.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo ended up by a lake the six of them loved to go to. Mostly Syaoran and Sakura. It looked as though they'd end up loving it even more.  
  
"Okay, so I'll put the rope there, and you put a spell on the lake," Tomoyo said taking the rope. (A/N: I've decided I'm going to use magic; but I'm not sure about Clow magic yet.)  
  
"Alright," Eriol said as he began to mutter a spell. The lake turned a navy blue colour in an instant, but just as quickly it came; it was gone. Tomoyo and Eriol left as task one was complete.  
  
~*Where C&Y Are*~  
  
"Okay Yamazaki-kun, I'll curse the chairs, you get the knives," Chiharu said as she began pulling out chairs. There were two auras all over the place; yellow and orange ones. (A/N: I don't know their favorite colors, so I made it up okie? Gomen.)  
  
"Alright," Yamazaki replied as he set the knives on the table while casting a spell at the same time.  
  
~*In Sakura's Room*~  
  
Sakura was lying on her stomach reading a book. Her head shot up.  
  
"Whoa, who's using so much magic other than Chiharu? Ah well, I do live in a place that's filled with magic. It's probably nothing," Sakura said aloud to herself.  
  
~*In Syaoran's Room*~  
  
Syaoran was sitting at his desk thinking about things that have happened the past few days. He slowly lifted his head as he felt three strong auras. His head was previously on the desk.  
  
"Why are Eriol and Yamazaki using so much magic? And who has the yellow one? What are they up to?" Syaoran wondered aloud before turning back to his thoughts, and going back to the comfortable position he was previously in.  
  
Sakura had so much on their mind. Especially. Each other.  
  
~*~  
  
Hey guys! How was that chapter? I hoped you liked it. I need to finish this one fast. But I think this one might be a lot longer. Thank-you so much to all of you who reviewed me. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in quite some time. I just had a ton of homework, and then I have volleyball and soccer practice. and *math*. Argh, it's so confusing. So basically I've been busy like hell. Plus I wanted to finish 'Hatred to Love'. But it's done. WAAAI!! Welps, that's all for now! Buh bye guys!! Thanks again! Ja ne! 


	13. Chapter 12: Trap One: The Lake

::Summary::  
  
There are three princesses, Sakura, Tomoyo and Chiharu of the Kinomoto Kingdom. There are three princes, Syaoran, Eriol and Yamazaki of the Li Kingdom. They all have the titles of scaring off their betrothed. What happens when they are all forced to marry? S+S, E+T, Y+C.  
  
::Key::  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking' ~*Change of scene*~ (A/n: Author's notes) ~*~ Time Gap  
  
::Disclaimer::: I do not own CCS or anything like that. It belongs CLAMP. This is just for fun, so please don't sue me!  
  
Three on Three  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Trap One: The Lake  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Syaoran, Eriol, and Yamazaki were all sitting around being hot and bored.  
  
"This is so boring!" Syaoran exclaimed throwing his hands up in frustration.  
  
"Calm down. What can we do?" Yamazaki asked. The four (Y, E, C & T) knew this was the perfect opportunity.  
  
"Why don't we head for the lake?" Tomoyo suggested. "It's really hot, and we can cool off there."  
  
"Okay, let's go get our swimming stuff. Then we'll be ready. We'll meet you three right back here in 5 - 10 minutes," Chiharu said getting up along with Sakura and Tomoyo. The three of them left the guys, as they went to their rooms. Soon, the guys did the same.  
  
~*In Sakura's Room*~  
  
"I wonder what colour bathing suit I should wear. What's Syaoran favorite colour? What the- why am I thinking about him? Whatever," Sakura said aloud to herself grabbing an emerald green bikini putting it in her bag along with two towels, some extra clothes, a hairbrush and a volleyball.  
  
Sakura left her room. Little did she know, major events would be occurring in her life today. Along with another's. (A/N: I think we all know who that is! ~_~)  
  
~*At the Lake*~  
  
"Okay, so what do you guys want to do?" Sakura asked taking off the top that was over her bikini. Syaoran's mouth immediately dropped. Eriol closed it for him smirking. She slid into the pool.  
  
"Well we could play volleyball. I could make a net and crap," Yamazaki suggested. "Me and Chiharu will put it up, you four wait here." With that, the two were off.  
  
"We should get food going. We're definitely going to get hungry. Come on Tomoyo," Eriol said taking Tomoyo's hand. "You two just stay her for a bit. We'll be back once we make a stovetop." And then there were two.  
  
"Come on, you want to go walking?" Sakura said smiling. This made Syaoran flush bright red.  
  
"S-sure," Syaoran said getting out of the pool.  
  
*Gasp* "Syao-" Sakura began but she was pulled under water.  
  
"Sakura? Sakura! This isn't funny!" He yelled.  
  
"Syaoran help me!" Sakura called when she came up quickly, but went right back down.  
  
~*In a tree*~  
  
"Ow! Dam it! What's wrong with you?" Eriol asked. Chiharu had just punched him extremely hard in the arm.  
  
"You don't have to hurt her so much!" Chiharu argued.  
  
"Well. it's for effects honey," Yamazaki said defending his brother calming Chiharu down. A bit. Chiharu just sat there fuming.  
  
~*Back to S+S*~  
  
Syaoran was looking underwater for Sakura. He finally spotted her. She was being under the water, and brought back up when she was running low on air. But she didn't look too good all the same. He could see there was some spirit holding on to her ankle.  
  
Syaoran came up to the spirit and kicked. It let go and Sakura sank to the bottom. She was now unconscious, as was the spirit. He went after Sakura, only to see.  
  
Hey guys! How was that chapter? I hoped you liked it. Now, I highly doubt there was volleyball back then, but I just needed them to do something. Along with the stovetop., I was going to use BBQ, but that's just a bit too advanced. So if you really want a reason, let's just say they made it up with their magic Okie? Welps, that's all for now guys! Thank-you to everyone who reviews me! It means SOOO much! Thank you all! * HUGZZ* Welps, that's all for now guys! Buh byez! 


	14. Chapter 13: Our Other Cousins

There are three princesses, Sakura, Tomoyo and Chiharu of the Kinomoto Kingdom. There are three princes, Syaoran, Eriol and Yamazaki of the Li Kingdom. They all have the titles of scaring off their betrothed. What happens when they are all forced to marry? S+S, E+T, Y+C.  
  
Key  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking' ~*Change of scene*~ (A/n: Author's notes) ~*~ Time Gap  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that. It belongs CLAMP. This is just for fun, so please don't sue me!  
  
Three on Three  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Our Other Cousins  
  
  
  
Syaoran came up to the spirit and kicked. It let go and Sakura sank to the bottom. She was now unconscious, as was the spirit. He went after Sakura, only to see a blonde haired guy with hazel eyes picking up Sakura and bringing her to he surface.  
  
~*In the tree*~  
  
The four people looked at each other.  
  
"Oh shit," they all said at once.  
  
~*Back to the Blondie and Sakura*~  
  
"Hey, hey wake up," the guys said shaking Sakura lightly. Sakura woke up and began to cough up a bit of water.  
  
"Syao-kun?" Sakura said inaudibly. To him anyways. Syaoran heard it loud and clear, so he turned bright red. "Hoe?" Sakura said as she sat up quickly.  
  
"Hey are you alright?" the guy asks.  
  
"Sakura! Sakura are you okay?" Syaoran asked as he came running over.  
  
"I'm okay. Thanks," Sakura said smiling. "But who are you?" Sakura asked pointing at the blonde guy.  
  
"Oh hi. I'm Ryan. My brothers and me were just swimming, and I saw you sink to the bottom, so I thought it would be a good idea to help you. My name is Ryan. My friends are here somewhere. My Aunt Yelan asked me to come and stay here. I was supposed to come and visit my cousins. She said they were out swimming with other guests," he explained. Then he squinted in Syaoran's direction.  
  
"Ryan?" Syaoran asked astonished.  
  
"Xiao-Lang!" Ryan said back as the two hugged.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura said confused.  
  
"Oh Sakura. This is one of my favorite cousins Ryan Rae. Ryan, this is Sakura Kinomoto," he said introducing the two.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you Kinomoto-san," Ryan said kissing her hand. This made Syaoran and Sakura both go red. Syaoran was red from anger. And Sakura. she was just blushing.  
  
"Sakura! Are you okay?" Tomoyo said as she came running towards the other three. Eriol, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Chris and Matthew soon followed Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine," Sakura said smiling. Then she noticed that Syaoran, Eriol and Yamazaki were all very red. Then Ryan and two other guys were smiling sweetly.  
  
"Chris, Matt. Great to see you," Xiao-Lang said again hugging his two other cousins.  
  
"Hey Ryan," Eriol and Yamazaki say hugging him.  
  
"Sakura, this is Chris and Matthew. They're Ryan's brothers. Tomoyo, Chiharu this is Ryan. I trust you've already met Chris and Matthew," Syaoran said smirking.  
  
"Yeah," the two said smiling. This caused Eriol and Yamazaki to become even redder from jealousy.  
  
"Well, let's go back to the castle," Syaoran said beginning to walk. Ryan helped up Sakura and began talking to her. Meanwhile Eriol and Yamazaki joined Syaoran up front while Chris spoke to Tomoyo and Matthew spoke to Chiharu. All the guys at the front were extremely red.  
  
'I am not jealous!' is a thought that went through all of their minds.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I'll try and keep this once updated more. I really am sorry. But thank-you for being so patient! Thanks to everyone who reviews me, keep it up. It really makes me want to write more Okie? Welps thanks again. Buh byez! 


	15. Chapter 14: Trap Two: Dinner Part 1

There are three princesses, Sakura, Tomoyo and Chiharu of the Kinomoto Kingdom. There are three princes, Syaoran, Eriol and Yamazaki of the Li Kingdom. They all have the titles of scaring off their betrothed. What happens when they are all forced to marry? S+S, E+T, Y+C.  
  
Key  
  
{Telepathically Speaking} "Talking" 'Thinking' ~*Change of scene*~ (A/n: Author's notes) ~*~ Time Gap  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that. It belongs CLAMP. This is just for fun, so please don't sue me!  
  
Three on Three  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Trap Two: Dinner Part 1  
  
Syaoran's Point of View  
  
I was walking towards my room to get changed and take a shower. We were having dinner in 2 hours. That would be more than enough time. I hope. As long as I don't get caught up in my thoughts. then all will go well. I open my bedroom door and go into the bathroom. Sakura isn't here yet. so I better hurry up before I see her. I always feel so hot whenever I'm around her. I enter the shower.  
  
I do not like her! [Are you sure?] A little voice inquires. No. I mean YES! [You like Sakura! Nana, nana Boo, boo!] I do not! {Then why are you so red my friend?] The water is hot? [Riiight] Whatever. I'm getting out.  
  
I get dressed and step out of the bathroom. I see Sakura at her vanity. She is wearing a traditional dress. It's a medium pink at that top, and it looks kind of tight, but becomes lighter and poofier below her waist. She's fixing her hair right now.  
  
"Hey," I say walking towards her.  
  
"Hey," she says turning around smiling and then turning back to her mirror. She puts on her tiara and start fingering through her jewelry box. I notice that the back of her dress isn't zipped all the way up.  
  
"Do you need some help?" I ask. It's so hot in here!  
  
"Umm. kinda," she says. She seems a little pink; I guess it's not only me that feels the hotness. I go over to her and zip up her dress. It's getting hotter by the second!  
  
"I always see you wearing that necklace. It's really pretty. Where did you get it from?" I ask. It was getting kind of quiet. I see her once smiling face turn into a frown.  
  
"It was the last gift I received from my mother before she died. I received a star, Tomoyo got a moon, and Chiharu got a sun. My mother had a heart. We all have charm bracelets with all four charm on them though," she says smiling sadly at the memory.  
  
"Oh," I say. Great come back fool! "You must miss her a lot," I say sitting beside her.  
  
"Yeah. But I feel and know she watches down on me and my sisters," she replies.  
  
"I know what you mean. I miss my father. But for some reason, I know he watches over us," I say. It was true. Before my father died, he said he would always be with us.  
  
"Well, then I guess we both still have a little bit of our parents with us," she said smiling putting on her jewellery. "We better get going," she said standing up.  
  
"Yeah. Dinner start in 10 minutes," I say back. I can't take my eyes off her.  
  
"Let's got then," she said taking my arm. It's getting hot again!!  
  
When we reach the dining area, everyone is there. Including my idiotic cousins. Ryan and I have been rivals ever since we were kids. I just hope he doesn't want to take.  
  
"Hey Xiao-Lang! Come sit with the guys. Let the girls talk," Ryan said to me. Baka. I glance at Sakura. She's just smiling at me. But I want to sit with her.  
  
"No, it's okay," I yell back. Sakura is shocked for a second, but then starts smiling brightly again. We go over to where Chiharu and Tomoyo are. Eriol and Yamazaki are sitting there too.  
  
"Hey guys. What's up?" I ask as Sakura and I take out seats.  
  
"I'm sorry Xiao-Lang, but I cannot STAND your cousins," Tomoyo said rolling her eyes. Chiharu nods in agreement.  
  
"Tomoyo! That isn't nice," Sakura scolds her. I just smile slightly. This girl has definitely changed me.  
  
"Come on Sakura! That Ryan guy is so putting the moves on you," Chiharu said rolling her eyes. This makes me look up from my plate. I KNEW IT! I see Eriol and Yamazaki smirking.  
  
"Hoe? What do you mean?" Sakura asks cocking her head to one side.  
  
"Hey, we decided to come and sit with you guys," Ryan said coming over with his brothers.  
  
"Great," I say sarcastically. Sakura must've heard it because she hit my leg lightly under the table. I gave her the what-could-I-have-possibly- done? -Look. She just smiles and shakes her head.  
  
"So Kinomoto-san, I was wondering. how old are you?" Ryan asked putting a hand over hers. Sakura move her hand away.  
  
"Me?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes you. I was wondering. so it would be less confusing, could I call you by your first name?" Ryan asked smiling. I wanted to knock out all of his teeth so badly. {Control Xiao-Lang} Eriol's voice said in my head. I nodded in his direction.  
  
"Erm. I guess. And I'm 19," Sakura said laughing nervously.  
  
"Oh I see. I'm 20. Maybe we could get together some time," Ryan said moving closer to Sakura. Sakura edged away, and held my hand underneath the table. Well. not exactly hold, but squeeze.  
  
"Um. actually. Syaoran and I have plans for later this evening. Sorry. We. erm. just need to talk is all," Sakura said.  
  
{We do?} I ask her.  
  
{Now we do. Please. I don't like him too much. And I can't be mean to him like all the other guys because he's your cousin.} She said back.  
  
{Yes you can} I say.  
  
{Really?} She says.  
  
{Really} I say ending the telepathic conversation.  
  
"Dinner is served," a butler came in and announced.  
  
'Ohohohoho!!!! Our beautiful plan is going to be at work. Ohohohohohohoho!!!!' Tomoyo said in her mind.  
  
'Hmmm. Xiao-Lang really cares for her. This might be easier than I thought,' Eriol thought smirking.  
  
'This had better work. It took long enough to come up with so many plans,' Chiharu thought.  
  
'If Xiao-Lang doesn't help her. he's such a baka,' Yamazaki thought to himself shaking his head at the possibility. *HINT, HINT*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hey guys! How was that chapter? I hope you guys all liked it. I'm sorry I haven't written in quite a bit. I've just been so packed with homework lately. I'll try and update all of my fics soon Okie? And Halloween is coming up soon!!! YAY!!! I don't care if I'm 13. I'm still going out for trick or treating!! Ya neva too old! Welps, I want to thank all you guys for all of those faithful reviews! It means so much! Thanks again and dun forget to review!! Buh byez! 


	16. Chapter 15: Trap Two: Dinner Part 2

There are three princesses, Sakura, Tomoyo and Chiharu of the Kinomoto Kingdom. There are three princes, Syaoran, Eriol and Yamazaki of the Li Kingdom. They all have the titles of scaring off their betrothed. What happens when they are all forced to marry? S+S, E+T, Y+C.  
  
Key  
  
{Telepathically Speaking} "Talking" 'Thinking' ~*Change of scene*~ (A/n: Author's notes) ~*~ Time Gap  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that. It belongs to CLAMP. This is just for fun, so please don't sue me!  
  
Three on Three  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Trap Two: Dinner Part 2  
  
"Thank-you," everyone said as they received their dinner. Once all of the adults left, there were only 9 teens left in the room. Sakura was just about to eat some of her fries when the ground began to shake.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura cried out only to be wrapped into warm, strong arms.  
  
"Hey it's okay. Don't worry. I'm here," he whispered in her ear as they got underneath the table.  
  
"Is everyone else okay?" Sakura cried out again. But she received no response. She poked her head outside and saw no one. 'Where is everybody?'  
  
~*Outside*~  
  
"Let me go and help her!" Ryan yelled as he tried to get through the barrier Chiharu, Yamazaki, Eriol and Tomoyo made with their magic.  
  
"NO!" They all yelled.  
  
"They need to get together," Tomoyo explained calmly although she was loosing her patience.  
  
"But I have to-" Ryan began but was cut off as he became mute and was tied up in a chair.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Chiharu scolded.  
  
"I couldn't take it anymore! He just WOULD NOT shut up!" Tomoyo yelled. "And if you don't want that to happen to the two of you. I suggest you both shut up and sit down." The two boys clamped their mouths shut and sat down as they were instructed.  
  
~*Back to S+S*~  
  
"Syaoran maybe we should get out and see what's happening?" Sakura suggested.  
  
"Yeah okay. I'll go out first," Syaoran said as he crawled out and offered a hand to Sakura. He then withdrew his sword. Sakura was walking around aimlessly. not paying much attention for she was far too worried.  
  
"Syaoran watch out!" Sakura said as something came into his back. Once this happened the ground stopped shaking. But Syaoran was helpless on the ground with blood seeping through his back while his breathing became more and more labored.  
  
"Syaoran! Syaoran. Oh my god, oh my god. sweetie tell me you're okay. please. don't leave me. I love you. please," Sakura cried as she knelt down to him and hugged him.  
  
"Sakura it's. I'm.I'm fine. It hurts. but I don't feel like I'm dying. I think that it was just a spell," Syaoran explained to her as she got up, with Sakura's support.  
  
"Thank Kami-sama," Sakura said as she hugged him again.  
  
"Oh and Sakura, I love you too," Syaoran said smiling up at her as he leaned up for a kiss. Their kiss lasted for a while. until they had to break apart because of lack of oxygen. They smiled at each other as Syaoran leaned against a wall and Sakura sat on his lap, her head on his chest.  
  
"KAWAII!!!" Tomoyo screamed as she entered the room with stars in her eyes.  
  
"It took long enough!" Chiharu yelled at the two of them smirking.  
  
"Wait a sec this was all your idea?" Syaoran asked pointing an accusing finger at Chiharu and Yamazaki.  
  
"It was all their idea. I swear!" Yamazaki yelled pointing at Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
"Traitor!" Eriol yelled.  
  
"So you admit it! You did do it!" Sakura yelled getting up along with Syaoran. Now that the spell was gone. so was his wound, which wasn't good for their siblings.  
  
"Sakura-chan. look on the bright side.you guys are together now," Tomoyo said laughing nervously as she backed away.  
  
"You get your sisters, I'll get my brothers," Syaoran said with a rubber mallet in hand along with Sakura. These appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Sakura! Please! Calm down!" Tomoyo yelled as she ran all over the room. Soon she was beaten 20 times with the mallet.  
  
"Sakura sweetie. comes on! I helped you!" Chiharu pleaded as she got down on her knees.  
  
"I don't care!" Sakura yelled in between bonking. She too, was hit 20 times. Syaoran on the other hand had cornered his two brothers and hit them nonstop. Eriol, Yamazaki, Eriol, Yamazaki.  
  
"Oh you wait until Sakura leaves! Then you'll really get it! That really hurt! And watch out older brother. you'll be first to die. Then YOU little brother. then I'll hunt you down and kill you also. You aren't off the hook yet. *Laughs evilly* you'll both die!" Syaoran screamed as he continued with the bonking.  
  
"Did you know death was really," Yamazaki began but Chiharu came, took Syaoran's rubber mallet and began to hit Yamazaki a quick 10 times, then walked out of the room.  
  
"Li and Kinomoto families. We have news. It seems as though things will be changed again," Queen Yelan said as she entered and exited. They assumed to follow her as they did so. By the way throughout the entire time, the three cousins were sitting on the bench with blank looks on their faces and tried not to laugh.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hey guys!! How was this chapter? I know it was probably extremely stupid. but I'm hyper right now. So to me every little thing is funny. so please don't be mad. Oh and by the way. I took off the story "When Everything Collides" because people were telling me it was like a story by Little Wolf Lover. so I'm sorry, I didn't even realize! So it's off. and if you want to read one like it. look up that person Okie? Welps. thanks to all of the people who reviewed mean a lot! Welps, that's all for now! Buh byez!! 


	17. Chapter 16: Changing Partners

There are three princesses, Sakura, Tomoyo and Chiharu of the Kinomoto Kingdom. There are three princes, Syaoran, Eriol and Yamazaki of the Li Kingdom. They all have the titles of scaring off their betrothed. What happens when they are all forced to marry? S+S, E+T, Y+C.  
  
Key  
  
{Telepathically Speaking} "Talking" 'Thinking' ~*Change of scene*~ (A/n: Author's notes) ~*~ Time Gap  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that. It belongs to CLAMP. This is just for fun, so please don't sue me!  
  
Three on Three  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Changing Partners  
  
  
  
Sakura's Point of View  
  
We followed Queen Yelan into the throne room. Tomoyo and Chiharu had better run for their lives once this is through. I'll hurt them so bad, they'll grandchildren will feel it! But on the other hand I'll want to celebrate with them. I finally admitted I love Li Syaoran. And the best part is HE LOVES ME!!! So. I guess that means we're together. The most we would ever do is talk. I bet Eriol, Yamazaki, Tomoyo and Chiharu all got so mad because we took so long. I wonder why "mother" I guess would want to see us now. Everyone looked so happy before. but now Father and Mother Yelan look so upset.  
  
"My nephews!" A lady said when we finally reached our destination. The boys' faces paled. My sisters and I all exchanged looks. She had long flowing hair up to her waist with orange red eyes. Her face was pale and her lips painted a fierce red. She wore a lot of cosmetics.  
  
"Auntie Carbo," they all said as they received hugs. You could tell they didn't like her at all.  
  
"So these are the beautiful girls," Carbo said to us as she turned to face us.  
  
"Hello. I am Sakura Kinomoto. These are my sisters, Tomoyo Kinomoto, and Chiharu Kinomoto," I say smiling up at her. There's something strange about her.but I just shrug it off.  
  
"I know that very well. You are the ones who are betrothed to my sons am I right?" she asked us smiling. But her smile immediately disappeared as we all paled and my sisters began to freak out. But I just stood there with so much emotion going through me. I didn't know what to do. But of course. the Queen of Masks could hide anything from anyone.  
  
"I beg your pardon. But I must have misinterpreted. We are already engaged to the other Li sons. You are probably thinking of a different set of Kinomoto's," Tomoyo said calmly. But I could tell she was getting ready to lose it. She always controls herself in front of people she did not know. up to a point.  
  
"No my dear. It is you three," she said cautiously.  
  
"Listen lady. I am engaged to Yamazaki, Tomoyo is engaged to Eriol and Sakura is engaged to Syaoran. So why don't you leave with your annoying pests for sons before we have to put you in your place," Chiharu said rudely. Maybe a bit too rudely. Soon the King came from the back and almost slapped her across her face. If I didn't move and take the hit for her. then Chiharu would have huge red slap on her face. As soon as this processed through me, one of my emotions surface.  
  
"Foolish girl," the king said gruffly as the entire room became silent.  
  
"Sakura! Sweetie, are you alright?" Syaoran said as he ran over and caressed my cheek. That really hurt. The impact was so hard it made my head turn. But feeling Syaoran made it feel a little bit better. But I was still too mad.  
  
"Syaoran please move out of the way," I say to him in his ear softly. He listens and moves from me as he lets go. "Listen to me. I don't know who the hell you think you are. Everyone in this room holds as much authority in this room as you do. if not a little more. But I will tell you once, and once alone. if you lay one fucking finger on any member of my family. you will not see the daylight again. I promise you that," I say giving a cold glare to him. That one; I learned from Syaoran. After I said my piece, I stalked out of the room. My sisters and their fiancées followed behind me. Once Eriol slammed the throne room doors shut, I couldn't take it anymore. I fell to my knees and cried.  
  
Syaoran's Point of View  
  
I can't believe the nice caring man I knew would do that to the woman I loved. Then, Sakura had let all her anger out. He gave me a look that made me think I had to choose. Sakura or Uncle. I'm sorry Uncle. I love her. I closed my eyes and turned to follow Sakura. I thought everyone would be against us. or at least my brothers, but they too followed her. We've all developed a bond with each other. I guess I wasn't the only one to be mad. When Eriol slammed those doors shut, I thought everyone would go crazy. I was ready do so myself. But we all got shocked. Sakura fell to her knees and cried. HARD. I ran to her.  
  
"It's okay baby, are you okay?" I ask her engulfing her in a hug as she cried on my shirt. She didn't respond so I just let her hug me and cry. "Sssh, it's alright. Don't worry he'll get what he deserves."  
  
*Sniffle* "Don't Syaoran. I don't want you to do anything to him. I don't want to cause any trouble with him. He's part of your family. I just feel so bad. I shouldn't have cursed at him like that," Sakura said as she lifted her head and looked at me. This girl. She always thought of others before her.  
  
"Oh Sakura. don't you worry. If Xiao Lang doesn't do it I will," Tomoyo said as she shook with anger.  
  
"Along with me," Eriol said. This shocked all of us. WE all turned to him. "She's like a sister to me. We've never even had sisters."  
  
"Count me in too," Chiharu said.  
  
"Me three," Yamazaki said softly.  
  
"I'm glad I have you in my life. All of you," Sakura said as she looked around to each of us, but he eyes landed on me and the brilliance that was once in her eyes were gone. They were filled with fear and sadness. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"I-I don't know," I say dumbfounded. It took a while for the question to process through my head. I was shocked. but soon anger took over. I bet Ryan knew all about this! I'll kill him good.  
  
"I'm not going to let them control my life anymore. I don't care whom I'm SUPPOSED to marry. I'm marrying Yamazaki and that's final," Chiharu said as she hugged him and kissed him quickly.  
  
"I know. It's our lives. I'm glad they forced me into this marriage with Chiharu. but there is NO WAY IN HELL I am going to watch Chiharu get betrothed all over again to Ryan, Chris or especially Matthew. We love each other and that's all that counts," Yamazaki said as he put his arms around Chiharu.  
  
"Then let's leave. We've all had enough? So let's go. I don't care if mother is mad," Eriol said.  
  
"An forget father," Tomoyo said going into the open arms of Eriol.  
  
"Wait. We can't do that to our parents. How can we leave father? He only has us. And you guys! What about your mother? What will she do without you three?" Sakura said once she managed to stop crying.  
  
"Well. you each have points guys. But Eriol, Yamazaki. Do you not remember our cousin Meiling? She owes us big," I say smirking.  
  
"Oh yeah! So since we can't cancel the marriages. they can. All we have to do is get Meiling to make them cancel all of the engagements," Yamazaki said catching on.  
  
"That's true. We should get into contact with our dear cousin. Shouldn't we?" Eriol said joining in.  
  
"What?" two girls said as a faint:  
  
"Hoe?" was heard.  
  
"Meiling is their older sister. She's 22 and those cousins of ours will twist at her every command. We caught her ALMOST going a bit too far with one of the guards last Christmas. Of course being the type of people we are. we said that she owed us big time. And know she twists at our EVERY command," Eriol explained to the girls smiling smugly.  
  
"That's mean!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"But it comes in handy. And Sakura. you should talk. Remember cousin Mary?" Tomoyo retorted.  
  
"Cousin Mary?" the three of us chorused.  
  
"Well.Mary is much like your cousin Meiling. except she went all the way and we caught her. So she bends at our every will too," Chiharu said giggling.  
  
"How old is she?" I ask amazed that both of our cousins could be so careless and stupid.  
  
"25 now. Back then she was 22 or 23," Sakura said thinking.  
  
"So everything is worked out good then," Tomoyo said happily. We all were happy. We went our rooms and Sakura and I just sat and hugged. Who knows what Tomoyo and Eriol were doing, but the had the lock on, and as usual. Chiharu was yelling at Yamazaki. Everything seemed to be perfect. *Seemed* is the keyword.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hey guys! How was that chapter! Thank-you so much to all of the people who reviewed. It means so much! Please review if you haven't already. I was thinking of making Meiling a bad character. but Meiling is always the bad guy. so I thought I would change it around a bit. And just to keep you wondering. Remember the last sentence. *Smiles* Remember to review and thanks again! Buh byez!! 


	18. Chapter 17: The Story of a Song

There are three princesses, Sakura, Tomoyo and Chiharu of the Kinomoto Kingdom. There are three princes, Syaoran, Eriol and Yamazaki of the Li Kingdom. They all have the titles of scaring off their betrothed. What happens when they are all forced to marry? S+S, E+T, Y+C.  
  
Key  
  
{Telepathically Speaking} "Talking" 'Thinking' ~*Change of scene*~ (A/n: Author's notes) ~*~ Time Gap  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that. It belongs to CLAMP. This is just for fun, so please don't sue me!  
  
Three on Three  
  
Chapter Eighteen: The Story of a Song  
  
  
  
Tomoyo's Point of View  
  
I can't believe that idiotic fool would dare to even raise a hand to us. Sakura and I are heirs to the throne! Chiharu is so lucky. I wish I wouldn't have to be Queen. I wonder which place I will be at. Probably at my fathers. I'm here lying down with Eriol. For some reason. I feel like singing. I haven't done so in the longest time. I wonder if anyone here knows how to play the piano.  
  
"Eriol. does anyone know how to play the piano?" I ask him. He kisses my head.  
  
"Yeah. I do," he said.  
  
"Can you do me a favor then?" I ask sitting up smiling.  
  
"Sure," he said. His eyes look so soft, especially when he's smiling.  
  
"Can you play the piano with me. I haven't sung in a long time, and feel like singing a song," I explain to him.  
  
"Okay. Let's go," he said holding my hand. We get dressed and head down stairs. There was a piano made of ebony and ivory. I place the music in front of him. He studies it for a second. "I know this song."  
  
"Really? My mother taught it to me. She always loved to hear me and my sisters sing. Especially this song," I say smiling. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes as I remember all of the good times. and her death. God. that must have been the hardest thing on earth. Even I cried in front of people. Usually I just conceal it. Sometimes I still cry myself to sleep.  
  
"Ready?" Eriol's voice says as it interrupts my thoughts.  
  
"Yeah," I say. He starts with the music.  
  
(I do not own any of the lyrics in this song. By the way, it's called 'Only Hope' by Mandy Moore)  
  
There's a song that's inside of my soul It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again I'm awake in the infinite cold But you sing to me over and over and over again  
  
So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands and pray To be only yours I pray to be only yours I know now You're my only hope  
  
Sing to me the song of the stars Of your galaxy dancing, and laughing and laughing again When it feels like my dreams so far Sing to me the plans that you have for me over again  
  
So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands and pray To be only yours I pray to be only yours I know now You're my only hope  
  
I give you my destiny I'm giving you all of me I want your symphony Singing in all that I am At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back  
  
So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands and pray To be only yours I pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours I know now You're my only hope  
  
Mmmm mmmmm ooooooo  
  
"You sing great," Eriol said as we finished the song smiling up at me, but quickly vanished.  
  
"That's what my mother used to say," I whisper to him as I feel a few tears trickle down my cheeks.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hey guys! How was that chapter? That was purely just for the Tomoyo lovers. Don't worry. I'll try and make one chapter for each of them. Soon you'll find out the favor that Meiling will be doing. She's a good person in this fic. So everyone be happy! Please review!! If you already have. thank you so much!! Welps, that's all for now! Buh byez! 


	19. Chapter 18: The Plan

There are three princesses, Sakura, Tomoyo and Chiharu of the Kinomoto Kingdom. There are three princes, Syaoran, Eriol and Yamazaki of the Li Kingdom. They all have the titles of scaring off their betrothed. What happens when they are all forced to marry? S+S, E+T, Y+C.  
  
Key  
  
{Telepathically Speaking} "Talking" 'Thinking' ~*Change of scene*~ (A/n: Author's notes) ~*~ Time Gap  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that. It belongs to CLAMP. This is just for fun, so please don't sue me!  
  
  
  
Three on Three: Chapter Eighteen: The Plan  
  
"I can not believe you guys actually remembered about this. I'll never doubt you people again," a girl with crimson eyes and flowing silk, midnight black hair complained shaking her head.  
  
"Oh Meiling! You of all people should know us better than that. We've grown up together," Eriol said smiling.  
  
"Yes, well even through all of my days, I would NEVER think you would do this to me. And either way I would've helped out, it's so cute you guys are in love. Finally," Meiling sighed. All three boys growled.  
  
"Well Meiling it's so simple what you need to do," Yamazaki explained. Meiling gulped. When it came to these three, NOTHING was ever simple.  
  
"Exactly. All you have to do is explain the entire situation to them. They'll actually listen to you, and if not, then there will be some complications," Syaoran said.  
  
"Great," Meiling mumbled. They continued to walk towards Syaoran and Sakura's chambers where the rest of the girls were. They heard laughing from outside the door.  
  
"Oh! Do you remember the time when Sakura was around. five and she was skipping in the garden and leaned over the fountain too much and fell in?" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah so? What about you Miss-I'm-so-perfect? Remember the time you knocked that guy out because he put the moves on you?" Sakura countered.  
  
"Well he kept on touching my thighs. What did you expect me to do?" Tomoyo said gruffly as she crossed her arms.  
  
"That was hilarious!" Chiharu said as she fell on the floor laughing.  
  
"Don't you dare think you're getting out of this? Remember the time that. Chris I think his name was, well anyway, he came up to you and kissed your cheek and you punched him in the face and made him cry?" Sakura said as she fell off her chair and began to cry from laughter.  
  
"Of course I do! But we're great friends now," Chiharu claimed.  
  
"Hello ladies. Are we interrupting anything?" Syaoran asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No," the three of them said at once before they all broke into a fit of giggles again.  
  
"Okay. are these some other family?" Meiling asked. 'There is no way MY cousins could be in love with these girls. They're too happy and full of life while they're so dull.'  
  
"I guess you could say that. Are you Meiling?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Yes I am and how did you know my name?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Well Syaoran, Eriol, and Yamazaki was telling us about you, that you were going to help us," Tomoyo said looking at the girl.  
  
"Huh? I'm lost. Aren't I supposed to be helping their fiancées?" Meiling asked utterly confused.  
  
"Yeah, and we are them," Sakura said getting some of what she was saying but she was still a bit confused. as always.  
  
"No way! You guys are just too. happy," Meiling said stepping back.  
  
"We know, but we plan to change them. I've got him to stop lying," Chiharu said referring to Yamazaki.  
  
"Wow. You're good," Meiling replied.  
  
"Thank-you," Chiharu said.  
  
"So how do you plan to convince them really? I know my father isn't easy to change, especially when he's made up his mind. And I'm pretty sure the same thing with Queen Yelan," Sakura said.  
  
"Well, I've always been able to forge peoples signature easily. Especially my aunts. So they want me to have a contract written saying that the engagement between our cousins and you three was taken off after about a month. Because they found out that the reason why they had to break off the engagement through you six they called me. And sadly. if we get caught. we could get into HUGE trouble. but not as much as if they told. I'm guessing they told you why I'm being FORCED to do this?" Meiling asked as she explained the entire scenario.  
  
"Yeah they have. Don't worry; a cousin of ours has done the same thing. It's no big deal," Tomoyo explained.  
  
"Exactly what type of HUGE trouble could this be?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh nothing much. We would just never be able to see the guys again. That's all. ARE YOU CRAZY! WE CAN'T TAKE THAT CHANCE!" Chiharu yelled.  
  
'Now I know why Yamazaki listens to her. She's scary.' Meiling thought to herself.  
  
"Listen we haven't got much of a choice. It's either this or you get married to my cousin. Which is it?" Yamazaki asked her calmly in hopes of calming her down.  
  
"That's true. But I swear if anything goes wrong I'll kill you," Chiharu said as she hugged him. The thought of never seeing her Yamazaki scared her.  
  
They were all thinking about the consequences, but knew it had to be done. They would now prepare the contract.  
  
~*~  
  
Hey guys. I'm really sorry if this chapter sucked. I've just been so busy lately and I thought I owed you two chapters this week. I've also decided this is going to end soon, and then there will be two endings. One sad ending and a happy ending. And don't worry. From special request by a friend no one will die permanently. I think. There might be a time where I get caught up and do it so sorry if I do. Well, I hope you all liked that chapter. Please R+R!! And please read all my other fics too. By the way, I've decided to take off Nanny Sakura if it doesn't get some more reviews. So just to let you know. Well thanks again and remember to REVIEW all right? Buh byez! 


	20. Chapter 19: The Ultimate SS Moment

There are three princesses, Sakura, Tomoyo and Chiharu of the Kinomoto Kingdom. There are three princes, Syaoran, Eriol and Yamazaki of the Li Kingdom. They all have the titles of scaring off their betrothed. What happens when they are all forced to marry? S+S, E+T, Y+C.  
  
Key  
  
{Telepathically Speaking} "Talking" 'Thinking' ~*Change of scene*~ (A/n: Author's notes) ~*~ Time Gap  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that. It belongs to CLAMP. This is just for fun, so please don't sue me!  
  
  
  
Three on Three Chapter Nineteen: The Ultimate S+S Moment  
  
***Just to let you know, this is when S+S have their *heaty* moment. It might really suck but I don't really care, because this is the first time I've ever written anything like this. So if you don't want to read it then don't. But I need it as part of the story. Sorry***  
  
Sakura's Point of View  
  
I can't believe this is happening to me. If I don't go through with this I'll have no choice but to marry Ryan, or whoever. If I do go through with this I have to options. One: I could live with Syao-kun forever and we could have kids and be happy. Two: We could make an attempt to have a perfect life, but get caught and I'd live miserable never being able to see him again. So the odds are against me. What the hell can I do now? Nothing. But let fate decide.  
  
"Sakura? Honey, are you okay?" Syaoran asked me as he released me from a hug. We were under the covers because I was cold and were hugging.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just thinking. How do I get into these messes?" I ask him. Obviously he won't have an answer. So he juts kisses my head. "What if this doesn't work and we get caught and I'll never be able to see you ever again?"  
  
"Sakura, don't worry about that. It will work. I know it will. And if anything, I'll still find a way to hold you. See? It's a win, win situation. I love you and no one or nothing will ever take you away from me. I promise," Syaoran said as he whispered the last part. I smile contentedly. I know he'll always keep his promises to me. But still. all of those "what if" questions floated around in my head. I don't know how long we laid there. I just had the sudden urge to kiss him so I turned to face him and did what I wanted. He pulled me closer to him and deepened the kiss. His hands traveled up and down my back and I held on tightly and loosely to his neck. We had end the kiss lacking air.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked me as he still kissed me.  
  
"What? I can't give my fiancée and kiss?" I ask him. He smiles. I can tell he's making a comeback.  
  
"Well technically, I'm not your fiancée. My cousin is," he said to me.  
  
"So are you complaining now?" I ask pulling myself off of him still smiling like an idiot.  
  
"I was just about to add something. But hey, I'm not complaining," he said to me and he pulled me back on to of him and began to kiss me some more. I guess this is when it all started. I pulled off my sweater that was over my blouse. He then took off his shirt and I proceeded with the same action. Soon we were only left in our underclothes. He stopped kissing me suddenly.  
  
"Sakura listen to me. If you don't want to do this, tell me now. If we continue. I don't think I'll be able to stop," he said as he kissed my neck while he was still on top of me. I was too caught up to even think, let alone speak. So I just nodded my head enjoying the feel of his lips on my skin. We both now laid in our bed with nothing on. He resumed getting on top of me. He stared me in the eyes and I stared right back. It was as if he was asking for permission. I guess he got the idea that I was ready. At first I felt sharp pains go up all over my body. I drew in my breath. Soon enough though, it eased into pleasurable motions. We continue to kiss as he brought me into ecstasy. I have no clue how long it lasted. But it seemed like forever and I wanted to continue to have that feeling with only him for the rest of my life. Regretfully it ended. And the weird part was as soon as it did I felt so tired. I kissed him once more time.  
  
"Mmmm, I'm tired," I say him and he was behind me hugging me close to him.  
  
"Then sleep," he whispered softly into my ear. With those last words I fell into a deep slumber.  
  
(A/N: Yeah so that was their little "moment". Like I said before sorry if it sucked, but it needs to be there for the ending. *Hint, Hint*. Either way, sad or happy. But you guys are probably are going to be mad when I write the sad ending. Ah well! :P)  
  
~*~  
  
The first few rays of light were poking through the window. I squeezed my eyes shut before opening them. As I tried to get up I realized I was being held back. All of the occurrences of the previous night came rushing back. I sighed with delight as a smile crossed my face and I buried my face in Syaoran's chest. It turned out he was already up.  
  
"Hey. Good morning," he said to me as he kissed the to of my head.  
  
"Good morning," I said to him as I planted a kiss on his lips. When I was falling back down he caught me and drew me into a deeper kiss. "I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too. I don't know what I do without you," he said to me hugging me tightly.  
  
"I know exactly what would happen to me if I didn't have you. Die," I say as I hug him tightly back.  
  
"Unless you had my children. Which I want to be done as soon as we're married," he said. I heard myself gasp even though I didn't mean to. He just chuckled.  
  
"Hey Sakura! Xiao Lang! Wake up you two. We have to get started on our 'assignment'!" Tomoyo yelled as she banged on the door. We immediately separated and only managed to get on out underclothes while he was talking. Too bad for us she didn't ask if we were dressed yet.  
  
"WHOA!" She yelled as she stepped in and turned right on her just to step back out. Tomoyo wasn't slow in the mind like me. She was able to figure things out. Oh my god! How do I know I'm never going to hear the end of this? When she came she saw me on the ground looking for my blouse, while Syaoran was on the other side looking for his pants. Not a pretty picture for me, considering that like I said before, will never hear then end of this.  
  
Once we were both dressed, we went to Eriol and Tomoyo's room like we agreed earlier. The moment we stepped in, pure silence. Eriol had to cough at least 10 times before Meiling decided to say something.  
  
"So. how was everyone's night?" Meiling asked smirking along with everyone else except Syaoran and me of course.  
  
"Mine was perfectly normal along with Eriol's. He slept with ALL HIS clothes on. What about you and Yamazaki Chiharu?" Tomoyo asked as she turned her head to meet Chiharu's eyes.  
  
"Well I know I had all of MY clothes on. And Yamazaki had all of HIS clothes on. What about you Sakura? Syaoran? Were all of YOUR clothes on?" Chiharu said as Tomoyo and her head snapped my way and Eriol and Yamazaki's snapped Syaoran's. Dear god. we're doomed. Things such as: "Oh yeah!" "Sure!" "Of course! Why wouldn't they be?" and many other excuses could be heard. We were hushed with one word said by five people.  
  
"LIARS!" They all yelled at us.  
  
"HOE!!!" I scream.  
  
'AIIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAA" he yelped. Soon things such as "How was it?" "OOH Tell me all the details!" "Oh my gosh! Our little Sakura is growing up!" and much laughter filled the air. Meanwhile, I don't know about Syaoran, but I was extremely red and felt like I was smaller than an ant. What's a girl to do in this situation? A: Give in before someone gets hurt. Or B: Flee from the scene. Apparently Syaoran was thinking the same thing. We both ran from the room and into opposite ways as we were soon followed. It was more like three on one now!  
  
~*~  
  
Hey guys! Since I want to end this really soon, I'll be working on this one only until it's done, so you'll only be seeing this one for a while unless I feel like I have a great idea for another story or something like that. Well thank-you to all of the people who keep on review me! It means a lot! Welps, that's all for now and keep on reviewing please! Buh byez! 


	21. Chapter 20: Baby and Mary

There are three princesses, Sakura, Tomoyo and Chiharu of the Kinomoto Kingdom. There are three princes, Syaoran, Eriol and Yamazaki of the Li Kingdom. They all have the titles of scaring off their betrothed. What happens when they are all forced to marry? S+S, E+T, Y+C.  
  
Key:  
  
{Telepathically Speaking} "Talking" 'Thinking' ~*Change of scene*~ (A/n: Author's notes) ~*~ Time Gap  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that. It belongs to CLAMP. This is just for fun, so please don't sue me!  
  
  
  
Three on Three  
  
Chapter Twenty: Baby and Mary  
  
Tomoyo's Point of View  
  
I can't believe that my little sister. of all people would be caught doing the same thing as Mary. Sakura was just so. dense! I would never think she would even know what she would be doing! What if he tricked her? No, he would never do anything like that. And if he did. I swear to Kami- sama, I'll kill him. We just brought the subject forward and she ran out of the room along with 'lover boy'. I knew exactly where she was going. A little secret only Sakura and I had. It was a secret place we stumbled upon when we went out exploring one day while Chiharu was beating on Yamazaki and everyone else was enjoying the show.  
  
"Sakura?" I called as I climbed up a tree. The place we found was near the very back of the garden; bushes and larger trees covered it. It had a warm, comforting feeling through the entire area. There were a few cherry blossom trees and many peonies in the smaller area, which was hidden.  
  
"I'm here," she said as she jumped down.  
  
"Sakura, you know you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. And I didn't even tell them. They already knew. Well everyone except for Meiling. Chiharu told her. And don't worry. We think it's rather. cute! But I promise, if you don't want me to tell anyone, I wont," I said as I approached her and followed her action by sitting underneath the tree. I heard her sigh deeply.  
  
"Tomoyo, you have no idea how embarrassing it was. To have your own sister catch you. you know. It was SO humiliating. I hope he doesn't hate me," she said glumly. I was waiting for this. Whenever someone else screws up or something bad happens, she always blames herself! Even when it's illogical.  
  
"Sakura! Why would he possibly be mad at?" I ask as I feel myself smiling.  
  
"Well. I guess I forgot to lock the door and I should have heard you coming down the hall. And then there's the fact that I completely forgot about one small matter," she said to me as she laid her head on her knees.  
  
"And what would this be?" I ask her cautiously and curiously. Please tell me that she didn't do something stupid while everything was going on.  
  
"I could be pregnant."  
  
That, I was not expecting. I could have been hurt. What if I did something stupid or, maybe even I wasn't ready. But not even that. I didn't even think of that! Oh my god! What if she's pregnant?!  
  
"Are you ready to be a mother just in case?" I ask her. Well I obviously couldn't go off and scare her half to death while I was still in that stage. My little sister. A mommy before me. Wow. Everyone thought I would be the first to have kids. I guess they were wrong. But hey, I shouldn't be jumping to conclusions. We had better talk to the doctor first.  
  
"Well. I guess. If the baby is his," she said as she became scarlet. I begin to laugh like mad until she joins me. We walk out to see everyone around the corner. They wave to us as we jog over to them. We saw a smirking Eriol, Yamazaki, Chiharu and Meiling. We also saw an extremely glowing red Syaoran. Poor guy! We left him alone with the four evil ones. Shoot. I wanted to be part of it too. (By the way she meant if she would only have his children).  
  
Syaoran's Point of View  
  
I can't believe Sakura could ditch me like this. At least Eriol was alone. If he had Tomoyo with him, life would be a living hell. if not worse. Even Meiling is joining in. I'm just sitting down on the steps, with my head in hands. I know I'm extremely red, I can feel the heat coming form my face. They're all standing around me asking me a bunch of questions. And now Meiling is giving a LECTURE. Never in all my years would I think that Meiling of all people would give me a lecture. Finally Sakura is back. And she's smiling? With Tomoyo? Did I miss something? I get up and run to her.  
  
"Let's get out of here fast!" I whisper in her ear.  
  
"Don't even think about it," Tomoyo said before we could leave. We both sigh and sink down into the grass.  
  
"Okay. so now spill and we won't tell father and the Queen," Chiharu said.  
  
"Well. I was cold. and then one thing lead to another. so that's how it happened. And don't worry Tomoyo all ready lectured me and I know all of the possibilities of what can happen now. I just have to go see our nurse and wait. But it's not necessarily a bad thing," Sakura explained putting her hand in mine. I knew what she meant and I was glad she wasn't frantic and upset. She was happy.  
  
"And I already lectured Xiao Lang. Now we'll get you to the doctor Sakura-Chan. Meanwhile, the rest of us will have to think of names! Oh I get to see my cousin have kids! AT least one of them," Meiling said glaring at Eriol and Yamazaki.  
  
"Oh by the way Meiling. Our cousin, Mary will be coming to help you out also. She's the master of distractions, so it will be a lot easier. The guys will have to help you out. I think we can get a hold of one of father's signatures," Chiharu said.  
  
"Already been done," a voice said behind them.  
  
"Mary!" the three girls cried as they ran up to her and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Hey girls! I'm happy to help. And what's this about you Sakura?" Mary asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh. uh. you see. heh heh heh. Oh god. I have no way out of this do I?" Sakura stuttered.  
  
"Nope. Come on cuz, you dish out. then we'll start with this "plan" of yours. Right after you introduce me to the new family. Are these ones keepers? Or are you going to play pranks on them. 'Cause I can help with that too," Mary said smiling brightly. She had long brown hair up to her waist with pale white skin and slightly pale emerald eyes.  
  
"Well firstly. these ones are keepers, and no pranks for them. We have other people to do that to. And this is Syaoran my fiancée, Eriol Tomoyo's fiancée, Yamazaki Chiharu's fiancée and your accomplice, Meiling," Sakura explained still smiling greatly.  
  
"Hello everyone. I have to check in with Yelan, and Uncle. I remember the last time I didn't check in with Yelan she almost killed me. That's how worried she was. Don't get that lady worried or upset in any way," Mary said.  
  
"You know our mother?" Eriol asked bewildered.  
  
"Oh yeah. my mother and her were great friends. Always getting me up and causing trouble. Those were the days," Mary said as she sighed.  
  
"Then how come we haven't heard of you?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Because you weren't born at the time and I haven't been here since you were born my friend," Mary shot back.  
  
"Oh," was all three boys and Meiling could say. All of the girls went to Syaoran and Sakura's room as she explained to Mary of what happened after she checked in. Then, they began to execute their plan.  
  
~*~  
  
Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter really sucked. This fic is coming to an end! *Tear* so submit lots of reviews!!! Not sure if many care. but in case you want to know, I've updated my bio. Thank-you to all of the people who have reviewed! And to the person who requested Mary. there she is! A little bit of Tomoyo, Sakura and Chiharu all mixed in! Please, please, please review and tell me what you think! No flames please! Well, that's all for now! Buh byez! 


	22. Chapter 21: The Execution of a Plan

There are three princesses, Sakura, Tomoyo and Chiharu of the Kinomoto Kingdom. There are three princes, Syaoran, Eriol and Yamazaki of the Li Kingdom. They all have the titles of scaring off their betrothed. What happens when they are all forced to marry? S+S, E+T, Y+C.  
  
Key:  
  
{Telepathically Speaking} "Talking" 'Thinking' ~*Change of scene*~ (A/N: Author's notes) ~*~ Time Gap  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that. It belongs to CLAMP. This is just for fun, so please don't sue me!  
  
  
  
Three on Three  
  
Chapter Twenty-One: The Execution of a Plan  
  
Tomoyo's Point of View  
  
We had found a contract and were in now in my father's office that was at the Li palace. We have a signature of my father's and Queen Yelan. Everything was set. Almost everything. Mary, Syaoran, Yamazaki and my Eriol were out distracting the Queen and my father. Sakura and Chiharu are speaking to each other outside. If we hear a kick or a knock at the door, that means we use a spell and get out. We have to get this thing done, and it has to go according to plan. or we'll never see our loves again, and I am NOT about to let that happen.  
  
~*Where the distraction is*~  
  
"Mother, King Fujitaka, we must converse with you both," Eriol said as the four stepped into the room.  
  
"Yes my sons. Ah Mary! It's such a pleasant surprise to see you again," Yelan said smiling.  
  
"I'm sorry my Queen, but this is not for a very happy purpose that I have come here today," Mary said without emotion.  
  
"Why have you done this to us mother? For the first time, we actually find princesses who are wonderful, and have fallen in love with. and you just take them away from us?" Syaoran complained.  
  
"And you King. how could you allow this to happen? You know your daughters were in the same position as we," Yamazaki asked. The King and Queen sighed deeply.  
  
"We have an explanation to all of this my sons," Yelan said as Fujitaka and she began to tell the story.  
  
~*Back to Meiling and Tomoyo*~  
  
"Alright, so this has been written up word-for-word on the parchment. Now we have to get the signatures done. Shouldn't you do that in pencil first then in calligraphy?" I asked. (They have pens and pencils back then okay?)  
  
"That's true," Meiling said setting the calligraphy pen down and picking up the pencil and a piece of rubber. Carefully and slowly, she began to copy the Queen's signature. After about 30 minutes, she was completely finished the two signatures in pencil. Now they had to go over them in pen.  
  
"All right. You have magic right Tomoyo?" Meiling asked me. I nod my head. "Then why can't you do this by magic?!"  
  
"I don't know. I've tried that already. It's too hard," I whined. We then took a pen each and began to trace. As soon as we were about to roll it up and put it in the roll, we heard a loud bang on the door. That only meant one thing.  
  
"Someone is coming!" Meiling and I hissed at each other. Not from anger. but from being scared half to death. Meiling rolled up the contract and stuffed it in the container that was holding the engagement papers, along with the now end of engagement papers. I was just finishing off the letter I was writing to my father and the Queen when suddenly.  
  
~*~  
  
Hey guys! Sorry this is so short. The next chapter is the end!! I didn't expect it to be so abrupt either. One will clearly say Sad Ending while the other will say Together Forever. So please review! I'll be putting them up together. so you might not see it until Monday. My parents said I'm not allowed to use the computer tomorrow considering that I've been using it all day today. Well. please review and tell me what you think! Buh byez! 


	23. Final Chapter

There are three princesses, Sakura, Tomoyo and Chiharu of the Kinomoto Kingdom. There are three princes, Syaoran, Eriol and Yamazaki of the Li Kingdom. They all have the titles of scaring off their betrothed. What happens when they are all forced to marry? S+S, E+T, Y+C.  
  
Key:  
  
{Telepathically Speaking} "Talking" 'Thinking' ~*Change of scene*~ (A/N: Author's notes) ~*~ Time Gap  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that. It belongs to CLAMP. This is just for fun, so please don't sue me!  
  
  
  
Three on Three Final Chapter  
  
"Someone is coming!" Meiling and I hissed at each other. Not from anger. but from being scared half to death. Meiling rolled up the contract and stuffed it in the container that was holding the engagement papers, along with the now end of engagement papers. I was just finishing off the letter I was writing to my father and the Queen, when suddenly. the door was whipped open. We didn't get a chance to escape. It was all over and we knew it.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Another one of the Queens demanded. (I'm really sorry, I don't even remember the name I wrote. so let's just say that it's Carbo. This is Ryan's mom by the way.)  
  
"I," Tomoyo began but was cut off short. Shock and terror was written on everyone's face. Carbo snatched the parchment from Meiling and began to read it all. Her face turned into a smile.  
  
"So you were trying to trick us were you? This is a huge felony. You could be hanged or beheaded because of this. But since you are royalty. the consequence will be much less severe. I'll have to speak it over with my husband," Carbo said before she turned on her heel to leave. Tears slid down Tomoyo, Chiharu and Sakura's faces.  
  
"T-this can't be happening! We all know what will happen~" Sakura yelled.  
  
"You children shouldn't have interfered. We were getting her to give in, but you had to do something! Meiling, Mary. I suppose you were in on this also," Yelan presumed.  
  
"We know the consequence very well. I myself have been through it. It will most likely be that the six of you will never meet again. I'm sorry, but you have brought this on yourselves," Fujitaka said as he and Yelan left hanging their head in disappointment. The six teens ran to each other and cried.  
  
~*Later that day*~ ~*After they were told they were to be separated*~  
  
Sakura's Point of View  
  
Tomoyo's and my assumption was correct. When I checked with the nurse I was indeed pregnant. I thought it would help the situation, so I told my father. He was shocked at first but then smiled. He told me now. there could be a way. but the chance ended out to be negative. My sisters and I were in our carriage, leaving the Li castle. My sisters and I were filled with sorrow. Except for me, my baby would never know a family, so it was much more severe. I didn't even get the chance to tell him that I was pregnant with his child. As the others were crying freely, I knew Syaoran was filled too much pride to cry. except, it might have been my imagination playing tricks on me, but I thought I saw a lone tear run down his cheek as he watched me leave.  
  
~*7 Years Later*~  
  
Third Person Point of View  
  
"Mother!" called a 7-year-old Xiao Hu. (This name isn't mine! I remember hearing it somewhere). He had chestnut hair and bright emerald eyes. He also had a piercing glare he gave to anyone other than his aunts, grandfather or mother.  
  
"I'm coming! What's up?" Sakura asked as she sat down with her son.  
  
"Grandfather wants to see you. He said it was important," Xiao Hu explained.  
  
"Okay. Thanks hun," Sakura said as she ruffled his hair. He hated when she did that, but let it slide.  
  
"Yes father?" Sakura asked as she walked into his office.  
  
"Sakura my dear. we are going to a party! It is tomorrow and will be held here. Seeing as it is Xiao Hu's seventh birthday and all. we should have a party! Mary will be inviting all of the people. She won't even take any requests from me. She is so stubborn. Go tell your son, and be sure to lecture him," Fujitaka said happily. Sakura smiled brightly and returned to her son who was training with his sword.  
  
"I swear to Kami Xiao Hu, you're in love with that sword and training. *Sigh* your grandfather told me to lecture you," Sakura said sitting on the floor. Xiao Hu smiled and sat down beside her. 'You remind me so much of you father.'  
  
"Another one? Why doesn't he lecture me then? I know you hate doing it," Xiao Hu said with a glint in his eye.  
  
"You know what he says. 'He's your son, so you discipline him! I'm supposed to be the happy grandfather that gives in to him all the time. I only have one, so he must be spoiled!' But anyways, you're having a HUGE birthday party tomorrow, so promise me you'll be good," Sakura said sticking out her pinky finger.  
  
"I promise," Xiao Hu said back intertwining his with hers.  
  
"And afterwards, we'll have cake and go out. Just the two of us," Sakura said as she nudged him. His face lit up with a smile.  
  
'I hate spending time around everyone. But when it's just mother, or Auntie Tomoyo or Auntie Chiharu or Mary, then it's okay. I wish I knew who my father was. or at least had an uncle. Jeez! So many women around the house,' Xiao Hu thought to himself.  
  
"Mother. is it true you know how to fight, and use a sword and use magic?" Xiao Hu asked out of the blue. Sakura was shocked at first.  
  
"Of course! I'm not some girly girl you know. I loved to fight and use magic. but swords weren't my thing," Sakura. 'It was more Syaoran's.'  
  
"Can you show me mother?" Xiao Hu asked.  
  
"Tomorrow son, tomorrow. It's already 11:00 in the night. I'll be waiting for you to watch you train at noon," Sakura said getting up. "Good night Xiao Hu," she said as she kissed him on the head and hugged him. This was only something Sakura could do. no one else.  
  
~*The Next Day*~  
  
"Holy. mother. I didn't know you could do all that!" Xiao Hu exclaimed. Sakura had summoned up a false opponent to fight. Right now she was winning with no hits against her.  
  
"And who do you think taught your aunts how to fight?" Sakura asked as she did a back flip and destroyed the magical figment.  
  
"I'll never. ever. test you again," Xiao Hu said, somewhat scared. He didn't know his mother was so. deadly.  
  
"Ah my boy! Don't you worry; you're coming along well. Now it's already 2:00, we have to get going. The party starts in an hour," Sakura said as she wiped some sweat off her brow. The two went inside and got ready.  
  
~*At the party*~  
  
"Mother. this is so boring!" Xiao Hu whined quietly to Sakura.  
  
"Likewise son, likewise," Sakura said through a smile. Xiao Hu just had to smile at this. Suddenly, something caught Sakura's eye. Three men, one with blue hair, one with black and one with brown. 'No. it couldn't be!' Sakura shook Chiharu and Tomoyo not taking her eyes off the three.  
  
"What Sakura? Calm down!" Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
"Yeah girl. Come one. just relax Sakura," Chiharu said.  
  
"Guys, look where I'm looking," Sakura said. She was pale, and so where they. they saw who she was looking at. and once they turned around. indeed it was they. Syaoran, Eriol and Yamazaki. staring right back at them. just as pale as Sakura, Tomoyo and Chiharu.  
  
Where do they go from here?  
  
~*~  
  
AHAHAHAHA!!!!!! It's done. and I've decided to leave it this way. no other ending. this one seems so much better. I hope you guys liked this fic. It's done the best out of all of mine. I'm probably not going to end up doing a sequel. But you never know. it all depends on you guys. Review and let me know okay? Thank-you so much to all of you faithful reviewers and readers out there! Your reviews mean so much! After this one, I'm writing my first one-shot, followed by my first E+T, or another story I had a plot line for. Well, that's all for now! Buh byez!  
  
~*SweetBabyGurl*~ 


End file.
